The Powers of the Phoenix Child
by Lawstudent092
Summary: An 1000 year old prophecy awakens an old bloodline. Exactly what does the bloodline do? How will it save the world? Pairings Hogwarts will never be the same. Lives will be built and planning is crucial. Harry/Oliver Pairing. CF/DU/some Weasley bashing!
1. Author's Note

**The Powers of a Phoenix Child**

Each Part will consist of roughly between 10-15 chapters with a word count of 5000-6000 words.

The story will be broken up into 7 Parts (just like Voldemort's soul, kind of ironic) and there will be Flashbacks. Also consists of Time Jumps.

**Part 1:** Heritage, Friendship, Family and Relationships (_currently writing)_

**Part 2:** Revealing Heritage and Uniting Hogwarts

**Part 3:** Defeating Voldemort

**Part 4:** Wizengamot Corruption

**Part 5:** Informing the British Monarchy

**Part 6:** Finishing Hogwarts

**Part 7:** Beginning A New Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine alone. Reviews are welcome. I will update as soon as I can.**


	2. Part I: Ch1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine alone. Reviews are welcome. I will update as soon as I can.**

**Chapter One - Prologue**

_A thousand years ago, somewhere at Hogwarts_

**There will come a time, where a child will be born, to parents that have thrice defied, the fearful one three times. He shall have the power of fire, He shall have the power of wind, He shall have the power of earth, and He shall have the power of water.**

**The fearful one will mark the chid, the child that will be his equal. A descendent of Godric Gryffindor, a descendent of Helga Hufflepuff, a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin.**

**The one who is chosen will bore, the name of each descendent and will also bore the name of Potter. The one who is chosen will be the saviour, He will be born from the ashes of the phoenix, Will have the power to reborn those, who love and lost due battle.**

**He is the child of the phoenix, He will have the form of phoenix, He will have the form of lion, He will have the form of badger, He will have the form of snake, He will have the form of eagle, He will have the form of stag and will end the battle forever.**

Helga looked her friends and said, "Rowena, my dear, what can we do to help the child that you have just made a prophecy about?"

Rowena looked at Helga, Salazar and Godric for a few minutes before speaking, "I believe the only way we can minimise the damage caused by the so-called 'Dark Lord,' that is a descendent of Sal, is if we each grab a treasure that is important to us, and place all our knowledge and power so that only the child is to access the treasures".

The others nodded, as they were aware that if other decendents somehow managed to open their most prized possession, it could cause a war in both wizards and non-wizard worlds.

Rowena looked at her husband Godric took a deep breath and said, "Is there a way for your familiar, Gaelic to see if he can willingly give us some of his blood and tears so the four of can put it in our bloodlines, so when the time comes, the prophesised child will be born from the ashes of the phoenix, when all four of our bloodlines combine."

Godric, for a few minutes looked lost in thought in trying to prevent such a devastating event, left the room and came back with a book, with Gaelic on his shoulder, handed the book to Sal and said, "I may be proficient at Potions, but I am no Master, hence why Sal would be the better person here to research the idea you have Row, however Gaelic has no problem with giving us blood and tears, as this will also be his child and descendant."

Hel and Sal were pouring over the book and brainstorming when they both said, "Ah-ha, we found it!" and beckoned their two friends to read their discovery.

_The Child of a Phoenix_

_This potion with tears and blood of a phoenix, entwined with blood given willingly and when the right time comes, the child will be born from the ashes._

_Ingredients:_

_Four drops of blood from each participant  
><em>_Four drops of blood from a phoenix  
><em>_Four drops of tears from a phoenix  
><em>_Four feathers from a phoenix_

_Once the potion is successfully brewed before the potion is drunk, they must each say, "When the time is right, my decendent will rise from the ashes, stronger than my predecessors," then each participant can proceed to drink the potion for the bloodlines to continue._

The four friends smiled and got to work on getting the ingredients for Sal to brew while the all watched.

Sometime later, "Ric, Hel and Row, the potion is ready!" Salazar yelled and the others rushed to the dungeon, where Sal waved his hand and 4 glasses appeared for each of them. With another wave, the potion began filling the glasses. The liquid was a mixture of gold, red, silver, yellow and blue, just like the symbol of Hogwarts and the phoenix. Again they all smiled.

"Shall I go first?' Godric asked.

The others nodded and Godric began to speak, "**_When the time is right, my decendant will rise from the ashes, stronger than my predecessors,_**_" _and drank the potion. It left a feeling of euphoria and happiness.

Rowena was next to take the glass from Godric, "**_When the time is right, my decendant will rise from the ashes, stronger than my predecessors._**_"_

Helga was next to follow, "**_When the time is right, my decendant will rise from the ashes, stronger than my predecessors._**_"_

Finally it was Salazar's turn and he took the glass with a smile, "**_When the time is right, my decendant will rise from the ashes, stronger than my predecessors._**_"_

When all four of them finished the ritual, a glow that shined like the moon in the sky, embraced the four founders with success. Now that was over, it was now important to get down to more pressing matters. Godric suggest all to meet up in his office, to which everyone agreed to be in ten minutes.

Once they were in Godric's office, Helga turned to her husband and said, "Sal is there a way to for your familiar not to kill under the orders of your false Heir, only to leave them petrified until a potion can revive them?"

Salazar nodded, "It will be done my dear, I too, do fear that my so-called Heir will attack and purge the school of children with magic, born from those that do not have magic. I will get to Bessie to ignore the false Heir and only take directions from the real Heir."

The others chuckled. Rowena now looked concerned and said, "Would it be wise for the phoenix child to also have our familiars to help with his battles, Sal has Bessie, Helga has Olympus, Godric has Gaelic (which belongs to the school) and Romulus, and I have Emrys."

Godric looked up with a smile, "Of course, it would be perfect for our prophesised Heir to have help and company of not only our familiars but his. I believe it may also strengthen his powers and will to fight. I actually think it would be appropriate if we can get each of our animals to lay an egg and place enhancements, to have the knowledge of everything that has happened, so when the Heir awakens and places his hands on the eggs, they will immediately hatch and bond with their master."

Again there was nodding of agreement. They were getting tired but still there were more matters to address before they retire for the night.

This time it was Sal who spoke, "I know that I have the Chamber of Secrets and I will place a common room with books etc with my portrait, which will be hidden behind my statue, while Bessie guards it. I believe it would be important if the three of you could also create a room that is only accessible by our Heir with a common room, books with a portrait etc but I am concern if my so-called Heir gets into the common room behind my statue. Row, can you help me with a strong enchantment that will prevent him getting into it?"

Rowena nodded and explained her thoughts, "Ric, Sal and Hel, I believe that we should create a duplicate of our prized possessions, so that the real possession is hidden by our so-called Heir, leaving him to think that he has a relic of each when he places a part of him in it. The true relics will be placed in our common room waiting for our Heir. Ric, I do believe that your sword will be safe in Zeus (The Sorting Hat) but the other relics will be traceable. So we must immediately get to work in creating the rooms and duplicating our most prized possessions so that we can hide the real one."

Finally, Helga had one last matter to address before they retired for the night to begin working the next day. "Our Heir will have the power to reborn those who lost and love. That will also include us. He will have the ability to master 6 animal forms, but the main question is, how will he carry our names?"

Godric had it in an instant. "He will carry our last names, so whatever his parents name him, he will also have _Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Potter_ in his famous name

They all nodded and Salazar suggested that they call it a night, so they can be refreshed for the big tasks tomorrow. They all bade each other goodnight and the two couples left Godric's office that would soon one day be known as the Headmaster's Office.

The next morning after everyone had a refreshing night sleep, they all met back in Godric's office and began planning the day.

Godric looked at his wife and said, "Row my dear, can you get each of our most prized possessions and duplicate them please?"

Rowena nodded and left the room to gather the relics that had been decided on. He then turned to Helga and spoke, "Helga, can you please cast an enchantment on all of the familiars we agreed on for them to give you an egg and bring them here please?"

She nodded and followed her best friend out of the room. Finally, he turned to his best friend and said, "Sal, can you construct three more rooms so that all of us can decorate it and leave it ready for our Heir. Also it would be helpful if they all had a tapestry of each of the founder's house."

Sal nodded and left to construct the rooms and to speak to Bessie.

During the time everyone was gone, Godric decided to take the ring off his finger that had a griffin on it. He also took off another ring that had an emblem of a stag that he decided it would be the Potter ring. The Potter ring will be handed throughout the families but he decided that the Founder's rings must be hidden away in his room with the letter and would only appear when the phoenix child is born. He pulled a piece of parchment and began to write a lengthy letter.

Soon everyone came back with the possessions, eggs and smiles on their faces. He then explained what he had done, and they all agreed to do the same thing. Rowena would create a Dumbledore ring, along with her ring. Salazar would create a Black ring, along with his ring and Helga would create a McGonagall ring along with her ring. Each of the family rings that they had created, had a symbol of animal that would best fit the ring. Sal's rings had a snake and a dog. Helga's had a badger and a cat. Finally Rowena's had an eagle and a phoenix.

When everyone finished writing their letters they then sealed the letter with the ring and placed it a box that would only be open by drop of blood, when the Heir discovered the rooms. They then proceeded to duplicate a locket, cup and diadem. Godric decided to also duplicate his bracelet, place all their knowledge and power into the relics. Once that was finally done they all headed off to every room, help decorate it, place enchantments and place the box containing the ring, letter, egg and the real relic and walked out of the room. Each room was sealed by a simple symbol that only the Heir would recognise but to everyone else (unless they were shown by the Heir) it would be just a plain wall.

Satisfied that that protective measures were in place. They all headed off to live their lives until they were in a deep sleep waiting for their Heir to awaken them once more.


	3. Part I: Ch2

**Chapter Two – Destiny Awakens**

**October 31, 1981, Godric's Hollow**

The house was in a terrible mess, as if a grenade had been thrown at the top right hand corner of the house. There was nothing in the starry sky that would suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening.

A young baby with messy hair and emerald green eyes that shone through the night was crawling towards a young woman with red fiery hair who was on lying on the ground as if she was sleeping but had actually in fact just been murdered by the evil wizard just moments before.

"Mama, mama, wakey wakey!" the boy was saying. He tried a few more times until he got no response, and then began to cry.

Suddenly there was two quiet pops that entered the house. There was a wizard that had white silver hair and beard that could rival the moon, the other one was a witch who wore emerald green robes just like her grandson.

"Gramps! Granny! Mama won't wake!" the young boy cried.

Minerva ran to her grandson, picked him up and cooed him, "It's ok Harry, and everything will be ok."

She was still upset that her only daughter Lily was killed just moments ago. Minerva turned to her husband Albus and said still with Harry in her arms, "Albus what can we do, Lily and James did say that if they were killed, we were to look after Harry and not send them off to the Muggle world."

Before Albus could reply, there was a flash of fire erupting from Harry in Minerva's arms. Minerva almost dropped Harry in fright but for some reason it wasn't burning her or Harry. This continued on for several minutes until Harry started growing and soon was longer in her arms but standing on his own two feet. The growing continued until he aged about 11 before he began to speak to his grandparents.

"Grandpa and Granny, or should I say Albus and Minerva. Please do not worry; I am still the same Harry, just reborn from the ashes of the phoenix that was prophesised by my ancestors over a thousand years ago at Hogwarts. Not only am I the son of your daughter Lily and your son-in-law James, I am also the son of Gaelic, who was Hogwarts's first phoenix..."

Albus and Minerva could not believe their eyes. Their grandson was the child of a phoenix that had been prophesised and handed down generation after generation. They were about to speak, when Harry spoke again.

"My name is not Harry James Potter but Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter. I have the power to revive those that are close to me and have been lost to war that have been terrorised by Lord Voldemort, or better known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. I may look eleven years old right now; and that is only in the presence of you and also my parents when I revive them but I will not age. When I am in the presence of other people, I will be my true age of an infant but I will be able to understand everything going around me. Grandpa and Gramps can you please accompany me so I can revive my parents and move to Hogwarts and begin living my life."

They nodded and Harry moved over to Lily, allowed himself to let ten tears fall from his face onto his mother's chest, placed his hand over her heart and began to chant an incantation, to begin the ritual of bringing Lily back to life.

"_I call on the ancient powers invested in me by thee blood and tears of my father Gaelic, to restore the life of Lily Marie Dumbledore-Potter and invoke the ancient magic of love. I summon thee gods to grant Lily Marie Dumbledore-Potter a second chance of life!" _

Harry turned to Minerva and said, "Granny, Mum shall be awake in a few minutes can you please stay here and make sure she is ok?" she nodded and Harry turned to Albus, "Grandpa, can you please come downstairs and help me with Dad?" Albus nodded and the two of them headed downstairs.

They found James lying face-up in the living room. Harry did the same process as before speaking the incantation once again.

"_I call on the ancient powers invested in me by thee blood and tears of my father Gaelic, to restore the life of James Godric Potter and invoke the ancient magic of love. I summon thee gods to grant James Godric Potter a second chance of life!"_

Soon the two of them were sitting in armchairs waiting for signs of life to enter the house. Harry and Albus were just about to speak when there were two sets of feet coming down the stairs. As soon as Lily saw Harry, she ran towards her son.

"Harry is that you?"

"Hi Mum, it is indeed me however it is an older version of me. As the ancient magic invoked in me was released, I was reborn from the ashes from the phoenix of my father Gaelic. Your sacrifice was not wasted, in fact it was strengthening, and therefore I was given the power to revive those who I have lost due to war."

Lily and Minerva gave Harry a hug and were soon joined by Albus. Not long after that, James finally awoke. James looked around and said, "We got to get out of here, Voldemort is going to hurt you..." unaware that both Lily and their son were smiling.

'It's ok Dad, all is well, Voldemort will not attack again and I would not be surprise if he never regains his body. Let me explain more later, when the time is right. I may look eleven years old right now; and that is only in the presence of you, Mum, Grandpa and Granny, but I will not age. When I am in the presence of other people, I will be my true age of an infant but I will be able to understand everything going around me."

Albus now had the opportunity to speak to everyone, "Let's get back to Hogwarts and I can release a statement in the morning about the events of tonight. We can all sleep in my office, and discuss more tomorrow morning, to which Harry; I believe there are some things you will need to address."

They all nodded and Albus called for Fawkes who trilled a happy note to his family and his nephew Harry. With a flash they all landed in the Headmaster's office, where two bedrooms appeared and everyone headed off to bed after such an eventful night.

**1 November, 1981, Headmaster's Office (Sleeping Chambers)**

The next morning everyone woke up, feeling more energised but at the same time still getting their heads around on why they were still alive. Harry decided to spend the morning as his true self. With a flash of fire, he transformed back into his fifteen month old child self.

Looking at his mother, he concentrated on getting her attention in hope that she would understand how he was talking to her.

"_Mum? Are you awake?"_

Lily woke up and looked her infant son and immediately recognised that he was speaking through her mind.

"Hello, Harry dear. How you feeling, did you sleep well?"

"_Yes Mum I did, did you sleep well? Are Granny, Gramps and Dad awake?"_

"I slept alright, Harry, I can't believe that your Dad and I were killed and you brought us back to life. No, I don't think they are awake, why don't you give it a go with your mind and scream if you have to," Lily chuckled and Harry nodded.

"_Granny, Gramps and Dad, get out of bed otherwise I will scream," _laughed Harry through the mind link while grinning at his mother, who just laughed.

There was no movement, so Harry took a deep breath, looked at Lily who was trying to hide her laughter with a pillow, and let out an ear-splitting scream.

That worked instantly and it had all three adults wake up immediately and bolt into the room. Albus and James just grinned at Harry, while Minerva had a scowl on her face.

"Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter, why on earth did you do that to get us out of bed, young mister?"

"_Because you all ignored my warning when I asked you nicely to get out of bed, I can speak normally through the mind, just like Fawkes and Dad does. Don't give me that look, I don't mean Dad right here, I meant Gaelic, he also is my father, the one who help create the potion, hence why I am a child of a phoenix."_

All the adults nodded as Harry was explaining more of his powers. They all looked at Harry again and he began speaking yet again, _"Shall we head off to the Great Hall for breakfast, I'm hungry and no Mum, I really don't want your milk, I want milk and porridge from the kitchens. Oh if I talk to you via my mind in front of others, you can also."_

There were chuckles from all the adults as Lily was horrified that Harry no longer wanted her milk but she had a smile on her face. They gathered up a cloak each, James carried Harry on his shoulders and they all set off to the Great Hall, ready to surprise the staff.

**1 November, 1981, Great Hall (Breakfast)**

They soon made their way to the Hall to the shock and surprise of staff. It was only seven in the morning so breakfast for the students weren't for another hour, so it was a good time to get the truth out for the staff to digest without constant bugging of the students.

As they all sat down, there was strange looks on all of the staff's faces. "All will be explain shortly," James explained as he set Harry down into a highchair in between himself and Lily.

Harry took one look at the table and said, "Unca Sev is missing! Unca Fili, Aunt Pommy, Poppy! Gramps! Granny, Mama and Dada! Haggy!" All of the staff smiled on how intelligent Harry truly was.

"_I believe that your Uncle Sev is recovering after being summoned by the Death Eaters last night," _James explained to Harry who simply nodded. They other adults who heard this also nodded.

Harry looked at the table and thought, _'Porridge and hot milk',_ it immediately appeared, so Lily and James both took turns to help Harry eat his meal. Soon Severus walked into the Great Hall, smiled at the four adults being cooed by Harry and proceeded to sit next to Lily. Harry took one looked at Severus and said "Unca Sev, Unca Sev, uppp!"

Severus laughed, looked at Lily, who nodded and proceeded to pick up and play with his nephew. "How are you my little Prince? You've been behaving for your Mum, Dad, Gramps and Granny?" Harry just giggled and blubbered for a few minutes before going back to his highchair.

Just then Albus spoke to Harry, _"I think it's time for me to reveal the truth_, _to the staff as I believe you have an idea of what you want to do to Professor Binns and I have no issue with what ever you are planning."_

"_You are correct Gramps, sorry for overstepping your authority..," _Albus chuckled with a gleam in his eyes but allowed him to continue. "_...it would be better if Mum was the History of Magic teacher. I haven't heard of the subject before but what I understand from the founder's knowledge since my phoenix reborn, that it is a dull subject and only focused on goblin wars."_

Albus nodded. With a wave of his hand, he closed the Great Hall doors, locked it and summoned a house elf and explained that no students were to enter the Great Hall, as breakfast will be served in their common rooms. The house elf nodded, bowed and left to attend the kitchens that provided the food.

By now the staff had noticed what was happening. With another wave of his hand, Albus banished all of the tables, summoned comfortable armchairs and lounges in front of the fireplaces with drinks and motioned the staff to take a seat comfortably. Only Minerva, Harry, James, Lily and Albus knew what was happening. Albus had also planned to reveal that Lily was in fact his daughter.

"Now, I believe you are all wondering why I did not allow the students in here for breakfast this morning. It is in fact because I have a few secrets that I wish to reveal. First of all, Lily is my daughter. Minerva and I gave birth to her, she is not a Muggleborn like everyone was led to be, she is actually a Dumbledore-Potter..."

Everyone just looked at Lily, Minerva and Albus in shock. They could not believe it! Lily was equally as powerful as her parents if not even more!

Albus continued after a few minutes, "As I was saying, now that secret is revealed, there is another one. Harry is a descendent of all four founders. Rowena and Godric on James's side, Helga and Salazar on Lily's side. Harry if would please reveal yourself."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. There was a flame erupting around Harry, gasps were heard all around but it wasn't harmful. Soon Harry revealed his eleven year old self.

Harry grinned and said, 'Hey everyone, how are you all?"

No one could talk; they were still flabbergasted at the transformation in front of them.

Lily motioned Harry to begin his explanation.

"Please do not worry; I am still the same Harry, just reborn from the ashes of the phoenix that was prophesised by my ancestors over 1000 years ago at Hogwarts. Not only am I the son Lily and James, I am also the son of Gaelic, who was Hogwarts's first phoenix. I will explain the prophecy shortly.

My name is not Harry James Potter but Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter. I have the power to revive those that are close to me and have been lost to war that have been terrorised by Lord Voldemort, or better known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. I may look eleven years old right now; and that is only in the presence of you but I will not age. When I am in the presence of other people, I will be my true age of an infant but I will be able to understand everything going around me. I also have the ability to speak any language, both animal and human, while also having the ability to transform into six Animagus forms; I cannot show them to you yet. Should you wish to speak to me while in presence of others, you may do so in mind-form since you have now seen me from a phoenix birth. It does not matter whether I am in this form or my infant-growing up phrase, I still can communicate. Granny can you please explain the prophecy?"

Minerva nodded and said, "The prophecy that was foretold by my ancestor Rowena went something like this:

'**There will come a time, where a child will be born, to parents that have thrice defied the fearful one three times. He shall have the power of fire, He shall have the power of wind, He shall have the power of earth, and He shall have the power of water.**

**The fearful one will mark the chid, the child that will be his equal. A descendent of Godric Gryffindor, a descendent of Helga Hufflepuff, a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin.**

**The one who is chosen will bore, the name of each descendent and will also bore the name of Potter. The one who is chosen will be the saviour, He will be born from the ashes of the phoenix, Will have the power to reborn those, who love and lost due battle.**

**He is the child of the phoenix, He will have the form of phoenix, He will have the form of lion, He will have the form of badger, He will have the form of snake, He will have the form of eagle, He will have the form of stag and will end the battle forever.'**"

Everyone's mouth just literally hit the floor. They had all heard of the child of the phoenix and could not believe that Harry was the prophesised child!

Harry began to speak once more, "Last night, Mum and Dad were attacked in Godric's Hollow, by Voldemort. I, at first did not know who the Secret-Keeper was but after my reborn, I know who it is and if we do not act soon, he will get away and the one confronting him will be sent to Azkaban..."

There was a loud clatter as James dropped his Butterbeer.

"Shit! That bastard!"

He looked at Albus and said, "Dad, Lily and I switched Secret-Keeper to Pettigrew who is better known as Wormtail, in hope that we could throw Voldemort off his trail if Sirius was the fake Secret-Keeper, we have to do something!"

Albus nodded and was gone in an instant as he knew were Sirius was going to corner Wormtail.

James looked at Harry and said, "It's ok Harry, Gramps just going to get the traitor and bring him here under surveillance before your Uncle Padfoot, gets a hold of him and in trouble, please continue the story."

Severus nodded in agreement, "Prongs is right, Harry, as your other godfather, I need to know how you managed to survive last night."

Harry took a deep breath and continued his story, "I knew who the Secret-Keeper was after my rebirth. Gran and Gramps were there and was about to send me away to the Muggle world when, somehow I burst into flame and gained more knowledge. I then managed to revive Mum and Dad, and I have a feeling that the founders were waiting for an Heir that has all four bloodlines combined to be found, so that they can be awaken from their deep sleep. So I would not be surprise if they are waiting somewhere here in Hogwarts for me. Oh Mum, how would you like to be the new History of Magic teach and actually teach proper history?"

Lily nodded in agreement. Harry took a break, deep breath, looked at James and said, "Dad, who are your parents, I may be able to revive them and give them a more youthful look"

James looked at Harry with tears in their eyes, and said, "Harry, your grandparents are Charles Potter and Dorea Black-Potter. I wouldn't be surprised if you will find them on the tapestries somewhere in Hogwarts later."

Harry nodded as Dumbledore walked back into the Great Hall with Fawkes on his shoulder and an egg and Sorting Hat in his hands. He gave them to Harry and said, "I manage to corner Pettigrew, stun him and placed him in a non-transformable cage and is sitting in the office waiting for the Minister of Magic to come and collect him. Sirius is right behind me. Harry, Fawkes has been nagging me since you arrived, for me to introduce him to you and also to give you this egg and the Sorting Hat, which I believe is called Zeus."

For a few minutes Harry placed the Hat on his head, when a calm voice spoke to everyone.

"_Hey Harry, it's Rowena here, I am just taking over Zeus for a few minutes. Congratulations on fulfilling half of the prophecy. Ric, Sal, Helga and I are all glad that your parents are safe, and look forward for you to attend Hogwarts when you are officially eleven. However, for now, you can find our secret rooms in the following places. Salazar's room is down in the Chamber of Secrets, just go bathroom on the second floor to the taps and say open, Uncle Severus would be the one to lead you. The Chamber is underground for your convenient. Oh to say open its needs to be done in Parseltounge. My room is in the library so just ask Uncle Filius to lead you. Ric's room is near the Gryffindor Tower so just ask your Gramps or Granny to lead you and finally Helga's room is near the kitchens so ask Aunt Pomona where it is. If you have a Head of House with you, they can see the symbol that is leading you to our room since you are our Heir. Zeus is yours, we have constant fights on where you will be placed but we all agree that Gryffindor will be best. Just watch out for dark wizards; always be on your toes. The egg that you have is your own phoenix given as a gift from your father Gaelic. It will open at your touch soon. Lastly, in each of our room is books, common room, bedroom, portrait of us etc, with also a letter with a box containing our ring that can only be opened by a Heir blood, while there is also an egg of each of our familiar. Our rooms will have a connecting door to each of the rooms to the Headmaster's Office, your parents' room and eventually the Hospital Wing and the Gryffindor Common Room when you turn eleven. Look for our bodies sleeping Harry as you can revive us and we can help you in life. We all love you and can't wait to meet everyone in person. See you soon Harry."_

Zeus went silent once more, everyone had notes on what Rowena just gave out and Harry was thankful for that. Just as Harry took Zeus off his head, a sword appeared in the Hat. Everyone gasped. It was the Sword of Godric Gryffindor! Harry could not believe it. Dumbledore beamed at Harry, who nodded and gave the sword to his parents for safekeeping.

Before Harry could speak yet again, the egg he was holding suddenly caught fire and began to hatch. A shrill was let out as a small phoenix emerged from egg. It immediately bit Harry, drank the blood and healed it with a single drop of its tear.

"_Hi Master, you are my brother as our father Gaelic, gave the founders an egg for it to only open when the Child of a Phoenix is born from the ashes when the time come. That was you. Do you have a name for me?"_

Harry thought for a few minutes, trying to come up with a unique name for his new familiar.

'_How about Neptune?"_

There was another shrill of happiness. Neptune agreed that was a unique name for him. Harry scooped up his possessions, walked over to his parents and said, 'Mum, Dad, I am getting tired even though I am still fifteen months old, can we go back to Gramps's Office so I can sleep?"

Everyone laughed and agreed it had been a long morning, and that sleep is needed the most right now. So everyone bade goodbye and left to get some sleep or keep an eye on the students. Harry transformed back into his infant self and fell asleep in Lily's arms as they carried him back to Dumbledore's office, to which they spent the next ten years living as a family and teaching Harry the ways of magic etc, before Harry was to start school and really get into his magical inheritance as a phoenix child.


	4. Part I: Ch3

**Chapter Three – Learning of the Inheritance**

**July 21, 1991, Restricted Section, Hogwarts Library**

Harry was pouring over an old Hogwarts Charms book from the Restricted Section when he said, _"Mum, Dad, I've found a way to bring back Grandpa and Granny Potter!"_

Lily and James, who were planning for History of Magic and Arithmancy classes in the main section of the library, both replied, _"Come to the main section of the library and bring the book."_

Harry picked up the book and went over to his parents and said, "It's quite simple, really," as he showed them the charm he found.

_Revival Spell of a Loved One_

_To restore a loved one, the person must have a purpose of solely intention of reviving the person for good and not evil._

_All the caster has to do is place a hand on a picture of the deceased loved one that they wish to restore to life, while at the same time an enchantment must be spoken that goes like this..._Harry didn't need to know the incantation because he already knew it from when he revived his parents.

Harry looked up at James, who was crying of happiness.

"You ok Dad? You sure you want to do this? Where can we find a picture of your parents?"

James nodded and replied, "Yes Prongslet, I am fine, just happy that you found a spell. I haven't got a picture but I wouldn't be surprised if your Heir rooms have pictures of them and all of your ancestors from all of the houses.

"I actually want to go find my rooms that were left for me so it will take me a good few hours, Mum, do you want to go find Uncle Sev, Uncle Fili, Aunt Pomona, Granny, Gramps and Neptune so we can all do this together?"

Both Lily and James looked each other and agreed. James gave his wife and son a hug and kiss. Lily mentally spoke a message, to her parents, Severus, Filius, Pomona and Neptune to come to the library, to which they all replied that they would be there momentarily.

As soon as everyone arrived, Harry began to speak, "I've found a way to revive Charles and Dorea, though I need to find the Heir rooms first," as he showed them the book.

They all beamed with absolute pride. Neptune just shrilled with happiness for his brother and rubbed his head against Harry's cheek and then proceeded to sit on his shoulder. Harry had a feeling that the Ravenclaw room was nearby so he beckoned everyone to follow him. Sure enough a blue raven symbol appeared above a wall a few bookcases north of where they were all sitting. Harry graciously took a bite from Neptune and allowed a few drops of blood to drop on the bookcase, which suddenly glowed amethyst blue and opened.

**Chamber of Rowena Ravenclaw (Harry's Room)**

Everyone just looked awestruck at how beautiful and magnificent the room looked. Neptune healed Harry's hand and beckoned everyone into the room. The room was built head and toe fit for a King, (to which Harry felt like at the moment and smiled) when James suddenly saw a box and immediately proceeded to ask Harry for a drop of blood, to which it opened up instantly and Harry saw a ring that had a blue gem with a eagle etched into it. Harry put it on and immediately felt immensely valuable of knowledge of Ravenclaw, history of many subjects both old and new as well as special abilities like warding, enchantments and photographic memory. As an added bonus, his Animagus eagle form was unlocked, but not everyone knew that yet, so Harry decided to surprise everyone by transforming into an eagle to the sounds of oooh's and ahhhh's.

"What a magnificent eagle you are Harry," Filius exclaimed, as Harry transformed back into his form.

"Thank you, Uncle Filius, I believe that you would benefit from some valuable knowledge of Rowena and how she planned Ravenclaw to integrate and contribute to Hogwarts."

"That would be valuable to not only myself as the Head of House but to everyone including Albus as the Headmaster."

Harry nodded and took a few minutes to explore his rooms. Suddenly he found a tapestry of not only Ravenclaw decendants but also Potter decendants. Harry looked carefully and found the two people that he craved the most – his grandparents.

"Dad! Everyone! I've found the Potters!" Harry yelled in excitement, to which everyone came instantly.

Harry placed a hand on a picture of his grandmother Dorea Black-Potter and began recanting the spell that was flashing before his eyes.

"_I call on the ancient powers invested in me by thee blood and tears of my father Gaelic, to restore the life of Dorea Black-Potter and invoke the ancient magic of love. I summon thee gods to grant Dorea Black-Potter a second chance of life!" _

A few seconds later, Harry mentioned James to come to him and he muttered a few words to say that his mother should awaken in a few moments in the Hospital Wing and to take Lily and go through the shortcut. His father will be there momentarily. James nodded and hugged Harry, grabbed Lily, waved to everyone and proceeded to the Hospital Wing to be reunited with his parents.

Harry then placed a hand on a picture of his grandfather Charles Potter and repeated the process.

"_I call on the ancient powers invested in me by thee blood and tears of my father Gaelic, to restore the life of Charles Potter and invoke the ancient magic of love. I summon thee gods to grant Charles Potter a second chance of life!" _

Once that was done, everyone gathered around Harry, gave him a hug and congratulated him on his success, but Harry wasn't done yet. He still had to find Rowena, wherever she was sleeping, the real Ravenclaw relic, the letter and his eagle familiar. Soon enough he found the egg, to which it opened immediately at his touch. The tiny baby eagle opened his blue crystal eyes and let out a little cry.

_Hi Master, you are my new owner. My father Emrys gave the founders an egg for it to only open when the Child of a Phoenix is born from the ashes when the time comes. That was you. Do you have a name for me?"_

Harry looked at Filius and said, "Any suggestions?"

Filius nodded and was soon lost in thought and soon had a unique name for the familiar of his house.

"How about William?"

William nodded and joined Neptune on Harry's other shoulder.

Sure enough there was a massive pull towards a secret entrance, where Rowena laid peacefully in a sleep. Without hesitation, Neptune and William both let five tears each, drop on Rowena's chest and Harry placed his hand on her and repeated the well-known-verse.

"_I call on the ancient powers invested in me by thee blood and tears of my father Gaelic, to restore the life of Rowena Ravenclaw and invoke the ancient magic of love. I summon thee gods to grant Rowena Ravenclaw a second chance of life!"_

Seconds later Rowena glowed a brilliant blue which made everyone race to where Harry was and another round of ooooh's and ahhhh's happened when Rowena woke up.

"Hey Harry, thank you for finally waking me up from my thousand year old magical slumber," Rowena explained grabbing Harry in warm motherly hug that hugely rivalled Lily's.

"Rowena, it is good to hear from you again, thank you for the memories of your past as well as your special abilities, the egg and ring. I am still trying to locate the relic and letter that you left me as well. Can you please give me a hand in locating them? Also would you like to accompany me in locating the other rooms and possessions that Ric, Sal and Helga left for me?"

Rowena smiled, "Of course, you are my true Heir after all, this is your room, and I have my own room that I can stay in."

She waved her hand and seconds later, the Ravenclaw relic and letter flew straight to her hand, to which she handed them to Harry, who pocketed the letter to read later and proceeded to place the diadem on his head, which sparked another round of blue glow but this time, it was transforming Harry by adding tone to his body and his mind sharper.

Soon it was all over and they left the room, that closed and the door resumed to be a normal bookcase that no one would suspect it contained a Ravenclaw room. Harry decided that he would locate the Gryffindor room next, which would be around the seventh floor, rightly where the Gryffindor Common Room would be.

**Chamber of Godric Gryffindor (Harry's Room)**

Sometime later after reaching the seventh floor, a red griffin symbol appeared above a wall not far from the portrait to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry graciously took a bite from Neptune and allowed a few drops of blood to drop on the wall, which suddenly glowed ruby red and opened.

Just like the Ravenclaw room, once again everyone just looked awestruck at how beautiful and magnificent the room looked. Neptune healed Harry's hand and beckoned everyone into the room. The room was extravagant and elegant, when Minerva suddenly saw a box and immediately proceeded to ask Harry for a drop of blood, to which it opened up instantly and Harry saw a ring that had a red gem with a griffin etched into it. Harry put it on and immediately felt immensely valuable of knowledge of Gryffindor, history of many subjects both old and new as well as special abilities like wandless and wordless magic, sword abilities and physical movements. As an added bonus, his Animagus phoenix and lion forms were unlocked. Harry once again surprised everyone again by transforming into a phoenix to the sounds of oooh's and ahhhh's and then into a lion.

"Harry, you constantly surprise us, time and time again," Minerva exclaimed, as Harry transformed back into his form.

"Thank you, Granny, I believe that you would benefit from some valuable knowledge of Godric and how he planned Gryffindor to integrate and contribute to Hogwarts and I am keen to share the information with everyone."

Everyone nodded at how wise Harry had suddenly become. Soon enough he found the egg, to which it opened immediately at his touch. The tiny baby lion opened his red ruby eyes and let out a little roar, to which everyone chuckled.

_Hi Master, you are my new owner. My father Romulus gave the founders an egg for it to only open when the Child of a Phoenix is born from the ashes when the time comes. That was you. Do you have a name for me?"_

Harry looked at Minerva and said, "Any suggestions?"

Minerva nodded and was soon lost in thought and soon had a unique name for the familiar of her house.

"How about Lucas?"

Lucas let another roar of happiness and proceeded to place himself on Harry's head, much to everyone's amusement and laughter.

Sure enough there was another massive pull towards a secret entrance, where Godric laid peacefully in a sleep. Without hesitation, Neptune and Lucas both let five tears each, drop on Godric's chest and Harry placed his hand on him and repeated the well-known-verse.

"_I call on the ancient powers invested in me by thee blood and tears of my father Gaelic, to restore the life of Godric Gryffindor and invoke the ancient magic of love. I summon thee gods to grant Godric Gryffindor a second chance of life!"_

Seconds later Godric glowed a vibrant red which made everyone race to where Harry was and another round of ooooh's and ahhhh's happened when Godric woke up.

"Harry, my young man, thank you for waking me up from my long restful sleep, I am glad to have finally met not only my Heir but my descendent," Godric said with a deep voice, which he also had long hair that fell to his shoulders.

"Godric, it is good to hear from you again, thank you for the memories of your past as well as your special abilities, the egg and ring. I am still trying to locate the relic and letter that you left me as well. Can you please give me a hand in locating them? Also would you like to accompany me in locating the other rooms and possessions that Sal and Helga left for me?"

Godric smiled, "Of course, you are my true Heir after all, this is your room, and I have my own room that I can stay in."

He waved his hand and seconds later, the Gryffindor relic and letter flew straight to his hand, to which she handed them to Harry, who pocketed the letter to read later and proceeded to place the bracelet on his left arm, which sparked another round of red glow but this time, it was transforming Harry by adding height, muscle and making his hair longer with a deeper voice. Godric then proceeded to walk to his wife and give him a kiss and hug, then hold her hand and watch the transformation of Harry in front of them.

Soon it was all over and they left the room, that closed and the door resumed to be a normal wall that no one would suspect it contained a Gryffindor room. Harry decided that he would locate the Hufflepuff room next, which would be around the kitchens, rightly where the Hufflepuff Common Room would be.

**Chamber of Helga Hufflepuff (Harry's Room)**

Soon enough after reaching the floor near the kitchens, a yellow badger symbol appeared above a wall not far from the portrait to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Harry graciously took a bite from Neptune and allowed a few drops of blood to drop on the wall, which suddenly glowed topaz gold and opened.

Just like the other Heir room, once again everyone just looked awestruck at how beautiful and magnificent the room looked. Neptune healed Harry's hand and beckoned everyone into the room. The room was earthy and warm like a nest, when Pomona suddenly saw a box and immediately proceeded to ask Harry for a drop of blood, to which it opened up instantly and Harry saw a ring that had a yellow gem with a badger etched into it. Harry put it on and immediately felt immensely valuable of knowledge of Hufflepuff, history of many subjects both old and new as well as special abilities like healing, spell creation and runic magic. As an added bonus, his Animagus badger form was unlocked. Harry once again surprised everyone again by transforming into a badger to the sounds of oooh's and ahhhh's.

"Harry, you constantly surprise us, time and time again," Pomona exclaimed, as Harry transformed back into his form.

"Thank you I believe that you would benefit from some valuable knowledge of Helga and how she planned Hufflepuff to integrate and contribute to Hogwarts and I am keen to share the information with everyone."

Once again there were more awes of how Harry had grown that morning. Soon enough he found the egg, to which it opened immediately at his touch. The tiny baby badger opened her gold topaz eyes and let out a little growl, to which everyone chuckled.

_Hi Master, you are my new owner. My mother Olympus gave the founders an egg for it to only open when the Child of a Phoenix is born from the ashes when the time comes. That was you. Do you have a name for me?"_

Harry looked at Pomona and said, "Any suggestions?"

Pomona nodded and was soon lost in thought and soon had a unique name for the familiar of her house.

"How about Regina?"

Regina let another growl of happiness and proceeded to place herself on Harry's arm. Sure enough there was another massive pull towards a secret entrance, where Helga laid peacefully in a sleep. Without hesitation, Neptune and Regina both let five tears each, drop on Helga's chest and Harry placed his hand on her and repeated the well-known-verse.

"_I call on the ancient powers invested in me by thee blood and tears of my father Gaelic, to restore the life of Helga Hufflepuff and invoke the ancient magic of love. I summon thee gods to grant Helga Hufflepuff a second chance of life!"_

Seconds later Helga glowed a vibrant yellow which made everyone race to where Harry was and another round of ooooh's and ahhhh's happened when Helga woke up.

"Harry, my dear, thank you for waking me up from my long restful sleep, it was a very long wise and eventful sleep," Helga said as she smothered Harry in another hug.

"Helga, it is good to hear from you again, thank you for the memories of your past as well as your special abilities, the egg and ring. I am still trying to locate the relic and letter that you left me as well. Can you please give me a hand in locating them? Also would you like to accompany me in locating the Chamber of Secrets and possessions that Sal left for me?"

Helga smiled, "Of course, you are my true Heir after all, this is your room, and I have my own room that I can stay in."

She waved his hand and seconds later, the Hufflepuff relic and letter flew straight to his hand, to which she handed them to Harry, who pocketed the letter to read later. The cup glowed and transformed into a ring, to which Harry proceeded to place the ring on his finger, which sparked another round of yellow glow but this time, it was transforming Harry by adding bone structure, weight and make his eyes glow more brighter than before. Everyone watched the transformation of Harry in front of them and knew that he would be more powerful than everyone was.

Soon it was all over and they left the room, that closed and the door resumed to be a normal wall that no one would suspect it contained a Hufflepuff room. Harry decided that he would locate the Chamber of Secrets, which is Slytherins' room, which is hidden underground, only accessible by the abandoned bathroom.

**Abandoned Bathroom, Second Floor (Moaning Myrtle)**

Finally after a long morning, they managed to locate the abandoned bathroom and found the tap that was not working.

With a nod from Severus, Harry began to speak with a hiss.

"_Open up and I request stairs."_

The sink opened up and sure enough, there was stairs leading where the sink was. Everyone followed with their wand out and lit, down to the ground below. After a few minutes of walking in silence, they came across to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets, which had serpents entwined each other.

**Chamber of Salazar Slytherin (Chamber of Secrets – Harry's Room)**

"_Open up"_

The door opened and everyone walked in, soon they approached the statue of Salazar Slytherin. Once again Harry said open but this time he added a warning.

"_Bessie, please come out but do not attack, I am the true Heir of Salazar, as I was born from the ashes of the phoenix"._

Bessie came out of the statue and proceeded to Harry who graciously gave her a welcoming pat, muttered a few words of thank you and finally asked his godfather and grandfather to create a portal so Bessie could go live in the lake but be at his call, to which Bessie hissed in gratitude. Finally everyone was able to go into the entry that led to the Slytherin room.

Just like the other Heir room, once again everyone just looked awestruck at how beautiful and magnificent the room looked. The room was cosy and rich like a room in a mansion, when Severus suddenly saw a box and immediately proceeded to ask Harry for a drop of blood, to which it opened up instantly and Harry saw a ring that had a green gem with a snake etched into it. Harry put it on and immediately felt immensely valuable of knowledge of Slytherin, history of many subjects both old and new as well as special abilities like old magic, language abilities and battle techniques. As an added bonus, his Animagus snake form was unlocked. Harry once again surprised everyone again by transforming into a snake to the sounds of oooh's and ahhhh's.

"Harry, I echo what everyone has said this morning, you have amazed us today," Severus exclaimed, as Harry transformed back into his form.

"Thank you I believe that you would benefit from some valuable knowledge of Salazar and how he planned Slytherin to integrate and contribute to Hogwarts and I am keen to share the information with everyone."

Faces just dropped once again, nothing more could be said of how wise Harry was. Soon enough he found the egg, to which it opened immediately at his touch. The tiny baby snake opened her green emerald eyes and let out a little hiss, to which everyone chuckled.

_Hi Master, you are my new owner. My mother Bessie gave the founders an egg for it to only open when the Child of a Phoenix is born from the ashes when the time comes. That was you. Do you have a name for me?"_

Harry looked at Severus and said, "Any suggestions?"

Severus nodded and was soon lost in thought and soon had a unique name for the familiar of her house.

"How about Venus?"

Venus let another hiss of happiness and proceeded to place herself on Harry's other arm. Sure enough there was another massive pull towards a secret entrance, where Salazar laid peacefully in a sleep. Without hesitation, Neptune and Venus both let five tears each, drop on Salazar's chest and Harry placed his hand on him and repeated the well-known-verse.

"_I call on the ancient powers invested in me by thee blood and tears of my father Gaelic, to restore the life of Salazar Slytherin and invoke the ancient magic of love. I summon thee gods to grant Salazar Slytherin a second chance of life!"_

Seconds later Salazar glowed a vibrant green which made everyone race to where Harry was and another round of ooooh's and ahhhh's happened when Salazar woke up.

"Harry, my young one, it has been far too long since I was last awake, thank you" Salazar said with a smile on his face

"Salazar, it is good to hear from you again, thank you for the memories of your past as well as your special abilities, the egg and ring. I am still trying to locate the relic and letter that you left me as well. Can you please give me a hand in locating them?

Salazar smiled, "Of course, you are my true Heir after all, this is your room, and I have my own room that I can stay in."

He waved his hand and seconds later, the Slytherin relic and letter flew straight to his hand, to which he handed them to Harry, who pocketed the letter to read later and proceeded to place the locket around his neck, which sparked another round of green glow but this time, it was transforming Harry by making his blood mix with phoenix, griffin, eagle, snake, badger and now stag blood. The glasses were no longer needed and finally, with now all the four founders awake along with the phoenix, the soul in Harry's head was removed, and the old scar just faded as if it could not been seen. Finally the ability to speak any animal language was unlocked as well as the stag Animagus form, to which Harry transformed. Salazar then proceeded to walk to his wife and give him a kiss and hug, then hold her hand and watch the transformation of Harry in front of them.

Soon the four founders of Hogwarts stood in front of Harry and began chanting,

"_We, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, are satisfied that Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter, have fulfilled our wishes, therefore from this day on we wish for Harrison to be known as Lord Hogwarts, Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter, the true Heir of Hogwarts."_

Suddenly, there was an aura of red, yellow, green and blue around Harry and the castle shook, acknowledging that an Heir is now alive in the castle.

"Guys let head back to the Infirmary so I can surprise Mum and Dad at the transformations and seeing the founders alive." They all nodded and Harry imagined a door from the Chamber to the Infirmary, to which they all walked through to the shock of Lily and James.

**Hogwarts Infirmary (Charles and Dorea recovering in bed)**

Lily and James were talking to James's parents Charles and Dorea, catching up on what had happened to them since they were killed not long after Lily and James went into hiding twelve months prior to the attack by Voldemort. They had just covered what happened on that fateful night nearly ten years ago, when a door suddenly appeared out of nowhere, the Head of Houses stepped out with Albus followed by the founders and lastly Harry.

James and Lily looked at Harry, who was covered in familiars and relics not recognising their son and said, "Who the heck is that person?"

Not one of the adults said one word, so Albus took the lead and said, "Lily, James, I hope your reunion with Charles and Dorea have been a pleasant time. Meanwhile the Heads and I have been busy locating the rooms that were hidden until the time was right, we found not only eggs, rings and relics belonging to the founders but we also found them asleep. Please let me introduce you to Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin," gesturing to the four people sitting comfortably in the chairs, who all got up and took the time to get to know Harry's parents before Albus continued talking.

'Now Lily, James, Charles and Dorea, please do not be alarmed but the man standing next to the founders is in fact your son and grandson, Lord Hogwarts, Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter, the true Heir of Hogwarts," gesturing Harry to step forward, who just simply grinned.

"Hey Mum, Dad, did you miss me?' joked Harry.

Lily just ran and hugged Harry and was soon joined by James before Charles and Dorea joined in for a Potter hug.

"Now I have a surprise for everyone, please sit," Harry explained before waving his hand and all the chairs vanished.

Lily just screamed, 'YOU CAN DO WANDLESS AND WORDLESS MAGIC?"

Again Harry just grinned, Lily looked in bewildered.

Harry transformed into a phoenix and let out a shrill of a note which went down everyone's throat. He then proceeded to transform into a lion, snake, badger and eagle, much to the amusement of everyone. Finally he looked at James for the final surprise and transformed into a stag. James just simply looked dumbfounded and transformed into his stag to join his son in happiness.

Lily just smile, beckoned her parents, whispered to ask for a camera before transforming into a doe and joining her boys for a family photo. Soon everyone transformed back and Harry conjured the chairs and everyone sat down waiting for Harry to talk.

"I hope you all enjoyed my transformations, especially you Prongs, ha ha! But before school goes back, I actually have a few ideas that will involve all of you. The current four Heads of Houses, would you mind becoming the Deputies of the Houses? My plan is to ask the four founders to become Heads of Houses and perhaps teach a subject that they each are comfortable in showing the students."

The current Heads nodded as they definitely saw merit in Harry's idea. Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar also nodded in agreement as they miss teaching. Before Harry could introduce his familiars, Godric cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Harrison you need to be careful while you are at Hogwarts, I believe that Molly Weasley will force her youngest son Ronald, when he comes to Hogwarts to be friends with you due to your survival of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Molly Weasley is not aware of the fact you are the Child of a Phoenix nor does she realise that you are our Heirs and of Hogwarts. She also believes that you are being neglected by your parents (James and Lily – no scratch that, everyone was absolutely horrified at that statement) and will do anything to mother you. Furthermore she will place false claims of you on her only daughter in hope that you will fall for her and marry her so she can claim your fortune."

Harry looked absolutely horrified at the prospect of being lured by a mother who only wants his money and fame. He looked at the Potters and James said, "Harrison, every single one of us in this room will protect you from the Weasleys. Actually you would find being friends with the Weasley twins, Fred and George would be beneficial because they do not like the ideas of their mother trying to trap you. Percival is just a know-it-all self righteous rule abiding snob..."

Severus and Lily both nodded their head at this statement, so did the other House Deputies.

"...so just ignore him. Should you have any trouble you can go to any of your Aunts and Uncles, your grandparents or the founders, they would be more than welcome to help you," James concluded with a sigh. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Guys let me introduce you to my familiars. Neptune is my phoenix, Lucas is my lion, William is my eagle, Venus is my snake and Regina is my badger. They will not harm you and will accompany me everywhere I go, however I will assure you that they will not interfere with my classes, they will mostly latch themselves onto my body and become invisible. If they do not stay with my body they will most likely be hidden at the back of the classroom, to which you and I will be the only ones to see them."

Again there were more nods of agreements. Albus beckoned Minerva, James and Dorea to follow him for a moment. The founders were also called to him. After a few minutes they returned, this time it was Albus who spoke.

"Harrison, as you will be turning eleven in ten days, it has been decided that you will be given your family rings right now. You already have the founder rings, now you will be receiving the family rings of Dumbledore, Potter, Black and McGonagall. These rings will protect you and give you more history but this time of your family. Use them well and the rings will serve you well in return."

Harry received the rings from Albus and put them on each finger, to which they automatically resized to fit his finger.

"Sometime in the year I will take you to a Wizengamot session where you will ascend to the family seats. Your title is now _'Lord Hogwarts, Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw, Slytherin Potter, the Heir of Hogwarts, the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black, Dumbledore, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, McGonagall, Potter, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.' _You now wield more power than ever before,' concluded Albus with a smile.

Sal now stepped forward, handed a letter to Harry and said, "Harrison, due to the ability of your maturity today along with wandless and wordless magic, your parents, grandparents, Ric, Helga, Row and I have decided that it would be appropriate for you to receive your Hogwarts letter right now instead of your birthday.

Harry looked at his letter which was address as

_Lord Hogwarts, Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter, the Heir of Hogwarts, the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black, Dumbledore, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, McGonagall, Potter, Ravenclaw and Slytherin_

_The bed closest to the door_

_Hospital Wing_

Harry just grinned and gave everyone a hug, to which Albus invited everyone to the Great Hall for a lengthy lunch followed by a tour, before everyone sat down and planned for the next school year.


	5. Part I: Ch4

**Chapter Four – A First Day to Remember**

**September 1, 1991, Gryffindor Chamber (Harry's Room)**

Harry woke up with a start and looked at his clock. It read eight thirty-five.

"Crap! I was meant to be up an hour ago," he thought, as he scrambled out of bed putting on some black robes, tied up his hair and grabbed his wand. He took a moment to wake up and wondered where everyone was.

As soon as he thought that, Neptune flew down from his porch that he shared with William and Harry's new familiar, a snowy owl, Hedwig (that the staff and family spoiled him with for his coming-of-age birthday), and shrilled a good morning note.

"_Good morning brother, I hope you are feeling refreshed and look forward to starting Hogwarts later today. Lily left me a message to say not to worry about sleeping in as you needed it and that everyone is to meet in the Great Hall for a late breakfast at nine before you leave here and head to Platform Nine and Three Quarters at ten forty-five."_

'Oh good, that's alright then, I am not late for breakfast. Would you and the other familiars along with Hedwig like to join me for breakfast?" (Harry had been granted special permission by Albus and everyone to allow his familiars to join him for meals at a separate table, so that Harry could continue his responsibilities of being a magical heir).

All at once there were six replies that acted as one.

"_Yes please Harrison!"_

Harry scowled but laughed at the same time and said, "How many times have I told you when we are alone or if I give you permission to call me Harry, not Harrison?"

"_We are sorry Harry, but we would love to join you for breakfast!"_

"Thank you Will, Lucas, Venus, Regina, Neptune and Hedwig. Why don't you guys settle yourself on me and Neptune can flash us directly to the Great Hall so we are not late."

Everyone scrambled to make themselves comfortable on Harry. Lucas placed himself on his usual spot, which was Harry's head. William perched himself on Harry's right shoulder, Hedwig on his left shoulder. Venus wrapped herself gently around Harry's arm and Regina jumped up into Harry's arms for a cuddle. Harry just smiled at his loving animals and took a willing leg from Neptune and within a flash they left the Gryffindor Chamber and headed off to breakfast to start their first official day at Hogwarts.

**Family Table, Great Hall**

It was five to nine and the adults were sipping on tea and coffee just talking about the upcoming term amongst themselves when there was a bright flash of fire and Harry made his appearance to the family.

Harry took a few minutes to settle his pets at a designated table, speaking quietly to them. Once they were seated in their seat that had their name on them. Harry waved his hand and their food appeared immediately. With a thank you from all of them, they tucked into their meal, leaving Harry to migrate to the family table and begin eating his meal.

"Good morning everyone. Is everyone looking forward to a new year at Hogwarts, especially since I will be officially starting?" asked Harry as he started piling his plate with English sausages, dumplings, gravy, bacon and onion while pouring a cup of coffee.

James took the opportunity to reply, "We are all excited to see you starting son, just promise us that you will do the best to your ability and watch out for Ronald Weasley. Also the founders, staff, your Mum and I have updated my old map, to include the rooms that were left for you, and also it is used as a communication device if you ever need to contact us. Your name is of course 'Prongslet'," he concluded as he handed over a piece of parchment that Harry knew as 'The Marauder's Map' while at the same time receiving a slivery cloak, which he took cautiously.

"This is a family heirloom as the Potters' are also a decendents of the Peverells, which is handed down generation from generations to the eldest child. It was my cloak, it is time that you experience the wonders of the cloak, use it well."

He also handed Harry the family ring of Peverells and Harry placed it on immediately with all of his other fingers.

Harry got up, went to his parents and gave them a thank you hug, then resumed his seat.

"Grandpa, how will you all hide my academic abilities from the school, we all know that I could take my NEWTs right now and pass with flying colours, but I want to act normal, well as normal as I can be."

Albus chucked, thought for a few minutes then spoke, "Harrison... (Harry scowled as he told everyone to call him Harry when in private) Harry, you do not need to worry about your abilities, we will not judge you, just do the best to the ability. Can I please have Zeus for the day, he will reappear in one of your rooms once the Sorting is over, and Granny will make sure of that."

Wordlessly Harry summoned Zeus, who appeared in Harry's outstretched hand instantly. In that moment, he decided to place him on his head. The brim of the Hat opened and began to speak to Harry.

"_Lord Hogwarts, how may I serve you just mere hours before I was expecting to be placed on your head?"_

"Hello Zeus, it is good to talk to you, I was wondering if you could make up your mind now and perhaps tease everyone before dinner?"

Zeus thought for a few minutes then nodded his pointy tip of the hat.

"You definitely have all the traits of the Houses. Slytherin has been dark for a few centuries (Salazar scowled and cursed in Parseltounge and vowed to clean up the reputation of his House) however it would not do you well to associate with them, yet you will help Sal weed the evil out.

Hufflepuff would do well with your loyalty and honour (Helga just beamed with pride), your eagerness to succeed, it is not the house for you but your status of being an Heir will help bring them closer than ever before.

Ravenclaw would suit you well with the brains and cunningness for academic thirst (Rowena looked excited), it would definitely place them next to Gryffindor and Slytherin but alas it is not the house for you but your status of being an Heir will help bring them closer than ever before.

Gryffindor is the ancestors of your family, the place of where you were attacked as an infant (Godric looked proudly at his heir); you have the thirst of not only achieving academically but also ensuring that you will look after everyone in Hogwarts...therefore better be...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered and with a wave from Albus, Harry's robes turned from plain black to red and gold robes with a lion on the back of the robes and a small Gryffindor crest on the breast on Harry's front robes. Harry nodded and silently said thank you to Zeus, carefully removed him from his head and handed it to his grandfather.

Soon breakfast was finished. Minerva took this as an opportunity to quickly explain to Harry not to worry about his possessions as they will be in the Gryffindor Tower. Harry then decided that he wouldn't sleep in the same room as Ronald Weasley and that he would sleep in the Gryffindor Quarters. He still had half an hour before he was to head off to the Platform (not that he really wanted to ride the train back to Hogwarts but his parents made a compromise that he could take his familiars with him to keep him company) when he asked Albus to come with him so he could create a portrait entry from the Gryffindor Tower dormitory to his personal sleeping quarters.

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

The Potters arrived on the platform fifteen minutes before the train was to depart. James pulled Harry aside and pulled out a mirror.

"If there is any trouble on the train on the way up, just call us using our nicknames. I am Prongs, Lily is Flower, Granny is Kitty, Grandpa is Firebird, Severus is Bats, Pomona is Plantation, Filius is Wise Elf, Hagrid is Gentle One, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony and Poppy is Heal Witch. We will respond with your nickname Prongslet and you can proceed to talk to us from there. Now go give your mother and me, a hug and just watch out for the Weasleys. Call me on your mirror later and I'll set you up with the Weasley twins."

Harry took the mirror from his father, the two of them rejoined Lily, to which they both gave their son a hug and ushered him onto the train. Once Harry waved goodbye, he went to find a empty carriage, put up a ward warning him of Ronald Weasley, a Silencing Ward and proceeded to take out the mirror, wishing to discuss a matter with his godfather.

"Bats"

Seconds later, Severus appeared on the screen with a smile on his face, "Prongslet"

"Hey Uncle Severus, how you going this morning? I didn't get a chance to talk to you this morning; I actually have an idea for you."

"Hey Harry, I am well this morning, aren't you on the train? If so, I hope you have put up a ward warning you of Weasley and also a silencing ward while we are talking."

"Yes Sev, I am on the train, Dad just gave me the mirror and said to contact you if anything comes up, the wards are up, and the students haven't bothered me yet. I doubt they would recognise me with all the extra body transformations I had, nor with the scar. But I did want to talk to you, can I see you sometime tonight, would the Slytherin Chamber be ok for you? Just contact me via the map, Dad said you all had a copy and I will come and get you."

Severus thought for a few minutes, you could see the cogs moving in his brain, finally he had an answer.

"That will be fine, I actually will meet you in front of the Gryffindor Tower, you can let me in and we can go to the Chamber via the Gryffindor Chamber."

"That's ok Uncle Sev, do you want my Invisibility Cloak so you can just meet me in the Tower and wait for me or would you prefer to be your sneering scary bat self," Harry concluding sniggering to which Severus just laughed in reply.

"Would you mind if I use your cloak? If you send Neptune to me, directing him to flash me into your sleeping quarters, with your permission to access your trunk, I can get the cloak from there and keep it on me and message you on your map when I am approaching the portrait and you can meet me outside the common room and we will go to the room via the dormitory."

Before Harry could reply, the wards went off alerting Harry that Weasley was approaching the carriage, Harry quickly nodded at Severus, shut the mirror off, looked at Neptune and sent him a telepathic message and flashed out immediately, and cancelled the charms with a wave of his hands.

Weasley came in seconds later, looked at Harry with disgust and said, "Who heck are you? You must be some pureblood that think they are higher than Malfoy. Well I have news for you, you're not," completely unaware that it was indeed Harry.

Thankfully, Harry was not in the mood for nastiness and simply waved his hand which put a stop to his foul mouth and was bounded within a second.

"Lucas can you keep an eye on Ronald here, while I make a call to Granny"

Lucas roared in disgust and proceeded to place his evil eyes on the scrawny boy. Harry once again took out his mirror but this time said, "Kitty" to which Minerva appeared instantly with a looked to say she was not impressed and she had an idea on what had just happened and said, "Prongslet."

"Harrison, let me guess, the young Weasley came to your carriage, started bad-mouthing you?"

Harry nodded, and the two of them talked, to which Minerva suggested that Neptune to flash Ronald directly to her and that he would be dealt with immediately to which Harry agree. Within seconds, Ronald was gone.

Now that Ronald was out of the picture, Harry had no need to have any wards up, so he began to read his Ancient Runes book that he had brought along for the journey.

He was halfway through the first chapter when a bushy-hair girl, comes in and immediately recognised the book that was not on the first year booklist. Thankfully the familiars were not visible to her, only Hedwig, who was asleep under her wing.

"Um, excuse me? Why are you reading that book? From what I've heard its' a third year subject, therefore not suitable for first years," the young girl said in an extremely bossy voice.

Harry sighed, put down his book, looked at the girl and said, "Hi, I am reading the book, because I was taught runes from a young age and I have permission to learn Ancient Runes from the first year, Miss Granger."

The young looked astonished that Harry knew her name.

"How...how did you know my name?" she stuttered

"Miss Granger, I will not reveal my sources, however I would like to invite you to have a seat in the carriage with me," Harry gestured to the empty seat across the carriage.

The girl sat down and began to properly introduce herself.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I am Muggleborn. I am actually excited that I got invited to attend Hogwarts. May I ask, who are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter, however my true name is Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter. Before you start, yes I am the 'Boy-Who-Lived,' a title that I absolutely hate with a passion. Whatever you have read, do not believe it, as I am the only person that can tell you what truly happened on Halloween 1981."

Hermione looked at Harry with her mouth open in shock. Nothing more was said, so Harry decided to get out his wand and conjure up a coffee for the two of them.

"Wow," was all Hermione could say as she accepted the coffee with thanks. "What type of wand do you have?"

Harry handed his wand to Hermione, 'It is made of willow wood, thirteen inches long with the cores of a phoenix, lion, snake, stag, eagle and badger. It was custom made for me."

Again Hermione was speechless. She handed back his wand, which Harry pocketed and the two of them spent the time to get to know each other. Harry asked her to call him Harry in private and Harrison in public.

Soon, a young well-built boy walked past the carriage. The boy took the time to introduce himself as Oliver Wood, a well-known Quidditch fanatic. Having seen a few Quidditch games at Hogwarts, Harry knew exactly what was Oliver was talking about, so he invited him into the carriage. Oliver was delighted and took a seat next to Harry. Hermione was reading heavily into the book of Ancient Runes that Harry was reading earlier.

The two young boys hit it off almost instantly. Harry made a mental note to ask Zeus if Oliver could be placed in Gryffindor. Unbeknown to the two boys, sparks were suddenly flying around their heads. Fate had decided that the two boys would be perfect as a couple romantically.

Not long before the train arrived at Hogwarts, there was another visitor to the carriage that the three people were relaxing and getting to know each other in. But this time, Harry was prepared to meet this person and could not wait to extract his revenge on him.

"If it isn't Mudblood and Quidditch lover chatting all alone in the back of the train," drawled a voice that was quite loud.

"How dare you insult a Muggleborn Malfoy, you are just as bad as supporting the Dark Lord!" Oliver cried in disgust, while looking at Hermione, looking confused yet you could see the tears forming in her eyes.

Malfoy ignored Oliver, looked at Harry and stretched out a hand.

"I believe we haven't met before. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Draco Abraxas Malfoy, Heir of the House of Malfoy, who may you be? Oh you certainly don't want to be hanging around these people, I can do one better."

Harry looked up at Malfoy, and said "Hello Cousin," while waving his hand and the five family rings of Potter, Black, McGonagall, Peverell and Dumbledore appeared instantly on his left hand fingers.

Suddenly, Malfoy went white as a ghost. His father had warned him not to be rude to whoever may be the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and so forth. After all, the House of Malfoy weren't exactly a Noble or Ancient House. They originated from France and only settled in Britain in the last 200 years. The only reason that the House of Malfoy had a seat on the Wizengamot was due to bribery and managed to defraud the House of Weasley of their status and seat.

"I am sorry cousin, I have heard of you but never have we been introduced. I do not mean to disrespect you, please accept my apologies and from now on, I will be in the services of the Houses of Black, Potter, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Let's try this again, I am Draco Abraxas Malfoy."

Harry stood up with his hand outstretched and said to Draco "Hello Cousin, I am Harrison James Potter or as I prefer to be known as Harry," and both of them shook hands, signalling a sign of alliance and friendship. Harry gestured to Draco to sit down with Oliver and Hermione, to which Draco agreed. As he went to sit down next to Hermione, he passed Harry a note and proceeded to apologise to both of them for his remarks earlier to which they shook on it.

Harry opened the letter and began to read what was written

_Lord Black_

_I am writing as your cousin Narcissa, asking for your help. I feel as if my son Draco and I are no longer safe with my husband Lucius, since he is advocating for more Dark Arts and Pureblood supremacy. It is not the ways of the Blacks. I have valuable information that would be useful in bringing Lucius down. We no longer have the will and faith in following the Malfoy ways. _

_I trust that you will make the right decision and look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Your cousin,_

_Narcissa 'Cissy' Black_

Harry folded up the letter and looked at Draco, who caught his eye and nodded in agreement. Draco sighed in relief. Harry was going to help him and his mother get away from the creep of his father Lucius.

Soon it was time for everyone to put on their robes as the train was nearing Hogwarts. Harry decided right then to ask Zeus to see if he could place his cousin and friends in Gryffindor, while Ronald Weasley go to Slytherin, just so that he could be as far away from the red-headed nobody.

The journey to the castle was a pleasant one for the group. As soon as they step foot in the Entrance Hall, everyone was in awe of how magnificent the room looked. Meanwhile Harry on the other hand was trying to contact Zeus through Hogwarts

"_Zeus I need you now!"_

Nothing so Harry tried again.

"_Zeus, can you please come here?"_

Suddenly Harry heard a reply from Zeus.

"_Hello Harry, how can I help you? I am trying to get my thoughts organised before you all come into the Great Hall. Before you start, I believe I already know of one request regarding the young Weasley. So please tell me of your other requests."_

_I will do anything for you, but can you please sort Oliver Wood (I believe he may be my soul mate), Hermione Granger (she's ultra smart and loyal) and my cousin Draco Malfoy (soon to be Black) into Gryffindor."_

Zeus was assessing Harry's requests. He did have to admit that Harry's ideas had merit and would help him a lot. Zeus granted the requests to which Harry thanked him and got ready to walk into the Great Hall.

Minerva came to get the first years and Oliver was beside him, Draco and Hermione were behind him. The Great Hall looked absolutely magnificent with candles suspending in the air held by magic. They came to a stop in front of the staff when Zeus suddenly opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Times are changing at Hogwarts_

_Old Houses will become new_

_Enemies will become friends_

_Knowledge is power_

_You may belong in Gryffindor_

_Smart, loyal and keen_

_You may belong in Hufflepuff_

_Wise, eager and humble_

_You may belong in Ravenclaw_

_Book driven, willing and fierce_

_Or you may belong in Slytherin_

_Cunning, deceptive and tall_

_Just be aware that there's an Heir_

_An Heir of all four_

_Effectively Hogwarts's Heir_

_So try me on_

_And I ought to_

_Tell you where you_

_OUGHT TO BE!_

The Hall was erupted in applause. Minerva took out her scroll and began to speak.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione moved forward at once and Zeus was placed on her head.

"_Very easy decision, I can see why Harry wanted you to be with him"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione moved over to the Gryffindor table near the fireplace.

**(Most of the characters such as Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom will be assigned to their original houses but they will play an important role with Harry in allies and alliances).**

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco moved swiftly to sit on the stool, hoping for history to repeat itself where another Black (he calls himself that now) will join Gryffindor.

"_Ah Draco, I believe you want to escape your father's control?"_

"Yes, I do," Draco replied still praying that he will not end up in Slytherin.

"_Never fear, Harry has his reasons for asking me for help, I see merit for the two of you as cousins."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole Hall went absolute silent but soon there was applause from the staff, Harry and his friends. Draco gave Harry thumbs up and went to sit next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Lord Potter, Harrison."

Harry smirked at his grandmother when she called his name, and moved to sit beneath Zeus, although he knew what House he was going in.

"_Lord Hogwarts, your mind is interesting even after I sorted you this morning, however I will not delay your sorting. With your family and friends by your side, you will do well in..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry took off Zeus, smiled at his grandmother and went to sit next to his cousin, Minerva just waved her hands and Harry's robe went from plain black to red and gold robes with the Gryffindor emblem.

"_Granny, can you please ask Sev to bring yourself, Gramps, Mum and Dad as well as Padfoot to my Slytherin Chambers after the feast is complete?"_

"_Sure Harry, I will get in touch with everyone when I take Zeus away. What room do you want him to be placed in?"_

"_Gryffindor for now please Granny and I love you."_

Minerva nodded and switched off from Harry to continue the Sorting.

"Weasley, Ronald."

Weasley moved forward with a smirk on his face, knowing full well he would end up in Gryffindor but Harry had other plans for the idiot.

"_Ah ha, now I know why I was told to look out when you arrived here."_

Ronald scowled, "Don't you dare, I was told to befriend Potter, but there is no way I will go nowhere near Mudblood Granger, and Pureblood traitor Malfoy!"

Zeus sniggered and said, "_This is exactly why I was told to look out when you arrived at Hogwarts. In fact I am in the mood to shake things up a little, just to make Hogwarts interesting."_

A wide grin appeared on Ronald's face, he was going to end up in Gryffindor after all.

"_Enjoy your House for next seven years, your true home!_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The whole Hall went silent. Albus looked at his grandson and realised that this is exactly how Zeus planned it and approved. James and Lily both looked amused at Harry. He outsmarted the Weasley prat.

Meanwhile Ronald was cursing the Hat but Zeus would not budge and Severus was getting annoyed.

"I DEMAND TO BE RESORTED! POTTER SET ME UP! I WILL NOT GO INTO THE HOUSE OF PUREBLOOD LOVERS!"

The staff rolled their eyes and ignored what was being said.

Ronald had no choice but to make his way over to the Slytherin table. It was official now. Potter was now his enemy and this meant war!

Finally, it was Oliver's turn.

"Wood, Oliver"

Harry's heart skipped a beat as Oliver walked proudly to Zeus and sat down.

"_Mr. Oliver Wood. I believe you met my friend Harry? He has asked for a special request of me to take real good care of your Sorting. I shall honour his request, just look out for the young man._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Oliver removed Zeus from his head and looked out into the audience. He met Harry's eye and could see the approval of the Sorting Hat's choice in Harry's expression. Oliver felt a small smile creep onto his face as he looked at Harry. He felt his heart give a quick beat as he made his way to sit next to Harry.

"Excellent", said Harry, voicing his approval.

Oliver returned Harry's grin. "Yeah", was all Oliver said but he had felt definite sparks fly between him and Harry and he wondered which of them would be the one to make the first.

Just then, Albus stood up and the Hall went silent.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I have a few announcements to make. Everyone should be aware that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students. Now as for staff appointments. There is four new staff beginning at Hogwarts this year. Please welcome Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They will each wandless, healing, sword fighting and physical abilities respectively. Also they will be new Heads of the Houses, with the current heads taking on a role of Deputy Heads.

Quidditch Trials are held in the second week of the term. Any interest should be sent off to Madam Hooch.

Now I believe that is all my news, I have one last thing to say before we eat! "In the minds of the knowledge, there is always power."

Albus clapped his hands, made the food appear and sat down.

Everyone began talking and eating at once, getting to know each other. The Quartet was extremely happy to be placed in the same house and was still laughing at the fact that Ronald Weasley was placed in Slytherin.

Soon everyone began to get full and tired of food. Albus stood up and dismissed the school off to their common rooms.


	6. Part I: Ch5

**Chapter Five – Freedom and Confrontations**

**September 1, 1991, Seventh Floor (After the Welcoming Feast)**

Severus was sitting patiently under the Invisibility Cloak that Harry lent him, waiting for the signal from Harry to say that he would come and get him. Minerva had rounded up everyone including Sirius and said that everyone was to meet in the Slytherin Chamber however; Severus explained to Minerva that he had made arrangements with Harry to meet him via the Gryffindor Tower.

"I solemnly swear, I am up to no good!"

The Marauders' Map sprang to life immediately and he spotted Harry in the Slytherin Chamber, obviously trying to get thing organised before he called a family meeting. Next second he saw writing appeared on the Map.

"_Bats are you there? I am coming up now – will meet you in front of the Portrait in two minutes. Prongslet out."_

Soon enough, the Portrait of the Fat Lady (dubbed as Lass Gryffindor) opened up and Harry stood there waiting his godfather to enter the Tower. Thankfully, no one questioned why the portrait was opened, while Severus walked in. The two of them walked up to the Boys' Dormitory directly to the Portrait of a magnificent griffin to which the password was 'Honourable'.

They stepped through the entry and headed off to a doorway covered in serpents that would lead them to the Chamber.

**Chamber of Secrets (Slytherin Chamber – Harry's Room)**

Everyone else was already seated comfortably drinking coffee or Butterbeer while making small talk. Harry could see Draco, Narcissa and Lily talking to James and Sirius. Most likely what the consequences would be if they divorce the House of Malfoy. Severus gave Harry a hug of thanks before heading off to talk to Albus and Minerva.

Harry got himself a Butterbeer from the everlasting cupboard that kept drinks cold and sat down in his comfortable chair in front of the fire. He decided to look into his library that was in his mind to see if he could find a way to remove the Dark Mark. A few minutes later, he found what he was looking for and a small smile crept onto his face. Now it was just a matter of planning on what issue to deal with first. Seconds later, he came up with a plan. Removal of Mark, Annulment of Marriage and ask Granny whether she would like some assistance as an Animagus in her first class with the First Years.

"Ok guys listen up," Harry began and everyone fell silent. "Tonight was a success and I would like to say that this is going to be a fantastic year now that I can do magic. I believe that you are all aware that in fact it was my idea to send Ronald Weasley to Slytherin. Sorry Uncle Severus, but it is for the best."

Everyone nodded and allowed Harry to continue. All Harry wanted to do was really go into his four poster bed, in private and sleep the night away. But he knew that he had to do this first and honour his Uncle and Cousin's wishes.

"Uncle Sev can you please come here, I believe I have found a way for you to leave the Death Eaters without fear of retribution. It is quite simple actually, I need you to cut where the Mark is and I will simply add a drop of my blood and tears to remove it. Furthermore, Tom will not be able to harm you because I have erected an Anti-Dark Mark ward and also you are a ward of Hogwarts and therefore under her and my protection. Can you please come here along with Mum who can help you."

Both Lily and Severus came forward; Lily took a small potions knife and slashed the Dark Mark. She strode to Harry, who stuck his hand out to be slashed, walked forward and allowed several drops of blood to mix with Severus's along with a few tears. He grabbed his wand, placed it over the cut arm and spoke with a clear voice. _"With a drop of my blood and tears willingly given, I remove this Dark Mark and free him from the horrors of the past. Through my power it is done!"_

With a huge flash of white blinding light, the Dark Mark was gone instantly and the wounds were healed on both men, with not even a scar in sight. Severus took one look at his arm and realised that he was free. He strode over to his godson and whispered his eternal gratefulness while also crying and apologising to Lily and James who understood immediately and said that all was forgiven.

Harry now turned to Sirius and said, "Sirius I received a letter from Aunt Narcissa on the train today asking for my services as Lord Black in helping her and Draco escape the marriage to Lucius of the House of Malfoy in exchange for information that could potentially not only bring down Lucius but several members of the Wizengamot and perhaps even the incompetent Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

Sirius was lost in thought for a few minutes and finally said, "Narcissa is a smart one she is, she was taught well of the Wizarding Laws and Customary. I actually applaud her courage and must say that was very Slytherin of her..." with a wave of his hand, the annulment papers appeared in front of Sirius, and handed it to Harry.

_Annulment Papers between the parties of_

_Narcissa Black_

_House of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black._

_And _

_Lucius Malfoy_

_House of Malfoy_

Harry spent a few minutes reading the annulment papers before getting a quill and he began to write.

_I, Lord Harrison James Potter-Black, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, hereby declare the marriage between the House of Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and the House of Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Narcissa Black, invalid and annulled. Furthermore, I declare that Mr Malfoy must pay half of his monetary vault value to the other party as settlement and must not have contact with his ex-son Draco Abraxas Black, Scion of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black at all, as he formally relinquished the surname and ties to the House of Family. Finally both Draco and Narcissa will be under the protection of the House of Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, with Sirius Orion Black, acting as Lord Regent for the House of Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. _

_Signed_

_Lord Harrison James Potter-Black_

_Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

_Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black._

_First September, Nineteen Ninety-One_

_Witnesses_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_James Godric Potter_

_Severus Tobias Snape_

Harry put down the quill and placed a family seal of both Potter and Black, rolled it up and handed it to Sirius to file with the Ministry. Draco and Narcissa both came over and thanked Harry with smiles. Draco also pledged to keep Harry's rooms a secret unless he was given permission.

Harry nodded, grateful that he was able to save his Cousin and Aunt. He was about to talk to Minerva when Albus suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry, we should be careful, I have just received a letter from Molly Weasley demanding me to force Zeus to resort Ronald into Gryffindor in hopes of him getting close to you so his sister can marry you. However, rest assured, Zeus will not budge and all is well, I have just sent her reply. Now I believe you wanted to talk to your grandmother about Transfiguration with the first years." Albus concluded with a hug to his grandson to say how proud he truly is.

Minerva sat down next to Harry and he began to talk to his grandmother. "Granny, with your first year Transfiguration class, you always hide in your cat form (well observe) for a few minutes before jumping into your human form. Would you like some company with your grandson, I am itching to play in my lion form!"

His grandmother looked at him with a smirk on her face. She could definitely use some fun with the first years, however like Harry; she didn't want the status of his founders' heritage to come out just yet.

She sighed and said, "Harry that is fine, have breakfast in your room that morning and meet me in the classroom ten minutes before class starts on Friday. However, when I say 'Prongslet' I want you to walk out of the classroom into my office and transform back, I'll have Gramps in there waiting and he can escort you to class to make it as if he held you up."

Harry could definitely see merit in the idea and was glad that precautionary steps were going to be in place to protect not only his secret but the family's. He nodded and gave his grandmother hug, who returned it

Everyone got together for a big family meeting to discuss the last couple of days and have agreed to have a family meeting/dinner every Saturday, rotating in every room that Harry owned around the castle. Soon it was time for Harry to make one more final appearance in the Gryffindor Tower before everyone went to bed. Harry knew a dismissal when he saw one so he bade everyone goodnight and left swiftly. The rest of the family left the Slytherin Chamber via a portrait that lead to the Headmaster's Office.

**September 2, 1991 – Midnight at The Burrow (Kitchen)**

Molly Weasley was seething, as if a hurricane had just hit the countryside. Her temper was that bad, she was ready to lash out at anyone who came in her way. First she found out that her precious son Ronald was placed in Slytherin, yet the Pureblood traitor Malfoy and the Mudblood Granger were both in Gryffindor. She wanted Ronald to be in Gryffindor so he would get close to Potter, which would mean her younger child and only daughter would marry him. While at the same time Ronald would get together with Granger so he would put her in her rightful place like all Mudbloods should be.

She was about to go to bed when suddenly another letter arrived addressed to her but this time it was from the Headmaster.

_Molly Weasley,_

_You have no right to force your way into Hogwarts matters. The Sorting Hat has found that along with your son Ronald and your daughter Ginevra, were trying to manipulate your way into being friends with Harrison Potter and deemed that the appropriate House for Ronald is Slytherin as he is not very smart and only want to know Harrison for his money and fame. I believe that the Hat has already made up his mind to also place your daughter in Slytherin when she attends Hogwarts next year._

_So let me be very clear, STAY AWAY FROM MY GRANDSON! Yes that is correct, Harrison is my grandson. Furthermore he is under the protection of the House of Black, House of Potter, House of Dumbledore, House of McGonagall and the House of Peverell. You best be telling your son and your daughter to stay away from him otherwise our family will not hesitate to press charges against you and the younger children. Oh HOW DARE YOU MAKE UP THE FABRICATED LIE THAT MY SON-IN-LAW AND DAUGHTER NEGLECT MY GRANDSON!_

_This is your only warning, so heed it very wisely or suffer the consequences._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Head of the House of Dumbledore_

By now Molly was really fuming. She was about to throw the letter in the fire when a hand grasped her wrist. A quick glance upwards, Molly realised it was her husband Arthur, who was flabbergasted with anger.

"Molly, tell me this instant what have you done!" Arthur roared

The female Weasley got up frightened that her master plan was about to be exposed to her soon-to-be-ex-husband.

"NO! I will not!" she screeched.

By now he was growling with frustration. He stuck his wand in the air and said in a loud voice, "I, Lord Arthur William Weasley, the Head of the Noble House of Weasley, invoke the family magic, and compel Molly Weasley née Prewitt to tell the truth. Through my power it is done!"

A white flashing light appeared enclosing him and Molly, signifying that things were about to get heated. Molly knew she was in deep trouble now. Arthur just enacted ancient family laws that will force her to tell the truth. She sat down in an armchair, took deep breaths and began to talk.

"Ever since Potter and his parents survived the Halloween attack of 1981, I knew that getting him to know our family would be perfect. I then started to plan how to lure Potter to our family by telling Ronald and Ginevra that his parents mistreated him in hope that he would favour us and allow me to become his preferred mother over the Mudblood mother and the Pureblood traitor. I also had plans to get his signature so I could rebuild our vault using his fortune. Also I wanted Ginevra to hopefully corrupt him so when they married, she would become Lady Potter and have control of his fortune therefore leaving him penniless," concluded Molly who had no emotion on her face whatsoever.

Arthur was close to blowing his head. With a flick of his wand, he placed the raging woman under a silencing spell, strode over to the cupboard to get a glass of Firewhisky, downed in one and began to think.

After a few minutes he came to a conclusion. He would cast Molly, Ronald, Ginevra and Percival (as he cannot stand how uptight he always is and rule abiding, never has any fun) out of the House of Weasley and strip them of their surname and give them all the money he had. Knowing the outcasts, they will probably spin a story of lies just to corrupt everyone but all he wanted to do now was to restore pride and honour to his family and status as a Noble House.

With a wave of his wand, he cancelled the charm and began to speak.

"Miss Prewitt, your actions against my family disgusts me to the point I cannot even describe how I feel. Therefore I have no choice but to cast you out of the House of Weasley, along with your sons Ronald and Percival along with Ginevra. You will have no contact or association with William, Charles, George and Fredrick. As one final act in the Weasley family, you will receive all the money in the family vault, which is not much but it should sufficient until you get a job. You are to leave the house immediately."

Arthur raised his wand and did the family oaths.

"I, Lord Arthur William Weasley, the Head of the Noble House of Weasley, hereby declare the marriage to Molly Prewitt to be annulled and void. Through my power it is done!"

There was a flash of light and the wedding rings fell apart and disappeared.

"I, Lord Arthur William Weasley, the Head of the Noble House of Weasley, hereby disown Percival Arthur Weasley and cast him out from the Noble House of Weasley. Through my power it is done!"

Another flash occurred.

"I, Lord Arthur William Weasley, the Head of the Noble House of Weasley, hereby disown Ronald Billius Weasley and cast him out from the Noble House of Weasley. Through my power it is done!"

Again there were more flashes as the oath took effect.

"Finally, I, Lord Arthur William Weasley, the Head of the Noble House of Weasley, hereby disown Ginevra Molly Weasley and cast her out from the Noble House of Weasley. Through my power it is done!"

The last oath took effect and then there was silence.

"Please gather your daughter, clothes and leave immediately, do not take any personal items," Arthur said in a stern voice to Molly.

Molly nodded as she finally realised that she lost control of everything. She went upstairs to get her daughter. After a few minutes both women came downstairs looked at Arthur and left without another word.

Arthur sighed; he just found out that he had been betrayed by the people he called family. Now he can finally start rebuilding his life and family. Without another word, he went upstairs to bed after a long day and night.


	7. Part I: Ch6

**Chapter Six – First Day of Classes**

**September 1, September 1, 1991 (Boys Dormitory after coming out of Gryffindor Quarters)**

When Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room, lost in thought concerning all of the recent significant events he was involved in, he became suddenly aware that he was no longer walking alone. He turned his head to his left slightly in order to discover the identity of the person who was keeping stride with him. Harry felt himself flush with pleasure when he realised it was Oliver Wood. Slightly startled, Harry stopped walking and Oliver also came to a stop beside him.

"Hi," said Oliver cheerfully. "That was some experience with the Sorting Hat and all."

"Zeus," said Harry absent-mindedly.

"Sorry?" Oliver looked a little confused.

"The Sorting Hat," said Harry, "That's his name." He smiled at Oliver.

"Oh, right," Oliver smiled back. "Of course, I guess everything has a name around here."

"_If you only knew the half of it,"_ thought Harry, his mind on his newly acquired menagerie.

"So, Gryffindor,", said Harry as a way of keeping the conversation going, "Great news." He lowered his voice slightly. "Best house in my opinion," he said softly and winked at Oliver.

Oliver laughed in genuine amusement. "Well, of course, you have to say that," he laughed, "It's your house too."

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Harry, still grinning. "Best Quidditch team by far, too, in my humble opinion."

Oliver was suddenly energised anew as he stood beside Harry.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Harry raised an eyebrow in interest. "Really?"

"Yeah," went on Oliver quickly, "I hear you've got quite a Quidditch history in your family. I thought that was a pretty cool coincidence as my family has had some pretty outstanding Quidditch players through Hogwarts history as well."

Harry nodded thoughtfully as he had, in fact, heard just that about Oliver's family from various sources.

"I was wondering," went on Oliver in a rushed voice, "If you might want to have a bit of a practice with me before the trials? They're in week two, you know, and I really want to be ready. It's pretty important to me that I make the team."

Harry looked at Oliver thoughtfully and began to nod slowly.

"Yeah, of course. It's a great idea. I hadn't really thought how I'd prepare for the trials. That's a brilliant idea, Oliver. Thanks for thinking of me!"

Harry gave Oliver a dazzling smile.

"I'm so glad you think it's a good idea!" said Oliver with obvious relief. "I was worried someone else might already have asked you and you wouldn't have time for me."

Harry looked at the polite, handsome face of Oliver Wood and thought he would always have time for him.

"Sounds like a perfect arrangement to me," said Harry softly.

"That's fantastic!" Oliver looked genuinely thrilled, "When are you free?"

Harry scowled slightly. He thought of all of the many duties he faced now as the Heir of so many houses and he felt suddenly tired and a little overwhelmed by it all. Harry's sudden mood change must have shown on his face and Oliver looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" asked Oliver quietly.

"No," said Harry quickly. "No, definitely not. Practice sounds perfect. After what I've been through recently some downtime on the Quidditch field will be just what I need." To further prove his genuine interest Harry followed his statement up with "What about Thursday afternoon?" Harry went through his itinerary in his head for the week and was fairly confident he could squeeze in Thursday afternoon after his Ancient Runes class.

Oliver looked relieved and smiled. "OK, that sounds excellent. Thanks. I really appreciate it. I know you've got a lot on." "

_If you only knew the half of it,"_ thought Harry.

But, rather than give details, Harry just gave Oliver a bright smile.

"I'm looking forward to it," said Harry and, as Oliver began to walk away with a backward wave, Harry realised just how much he really was looking forward to it. So he went off to bed in his Gryffindor Quarters, falling asleep after dealing with the Dark Mark on his godfather and the annulment of the Malfoy/Black marriage. He spent the night dreaming of Oliver Wood and that was it.

**September 2, 1991, Gryffindor Chamber (Harry's Room)**

Harry rose early the next morning and tried to embrace the chilly greyness of the new day. It was important to him to have a couple of hours to himself to try to reflect on all that had happened to him. As he sat on the end of his four-poster bed, dangling his feet over the side he considered everything that had happened to him. Here he was recently revealed as the heir of the four houses of Hogwarts as well as somehow being involved in a prophecy that identified him as a child of the Phoenix. He ran his hand through his bedhead and tried to come to terms with these new changes. He decided things would probably seem less daunting after a hot shower and he wandered off to do just that.

Later, dressed in his robes, hair tied back and his wand tucked firmly in his wand holster, Harry made his way to breakfast with the rest of the Gryffindor crew via the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was determined to blend in as much as possible in these early days amongst his newly appointed Gryffindor housemates. Though, he knew he couldn't really prevent people finding out, he really didn't want anyone to know of his Heir status just yet until he could discover who, amongst the many people populating Hogwarts was trustworthy and worthy of his own loyalty. Harry was relieved to see when he got to the Great Hall that there was no sign of the vile Ron Weasley in sight. Though, Harry was playing it cool around Weasley, he was actually worried about the degree of damage that Weasley could do and he knew he'd have to keep a very close eye, indeed, upon the troublemaker. Harry was not even sure whether or not Weasley had any indication that his mother, sister and brother along with himself would be cast out of the House of Weasley very soon. Harry doubted that the future outcasts would have any inclination that they would soon have to take up the Prewitt name once more. There was no real shame in the name, of course, Harry mused. The Prewitts were quite a respectable family; it was more the fact that the outcast members of Ron's family would have to surrender the surname of Weasley – thus losing their connection to Arthur Weasley and all the good for which he stood.

As Harry sat contemplating the potential evil of Weasley he felt a gentle thump as someone set their bag down beside him with a clatter. Harry looked up to see Draco Black sitting down beside him. Draco had recently been relieved of his own surname – he was a Malfoy no longer. Draco and his mother Narcissa had approached Harry as the newly appointed Head of the Family Black to release them from the House of Malfoy. Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at being responsible for the dissolution of yet another family union. He, out of everyone, truly understood the importance of family ties and keeping those unions strong. Harry began to sigh but was interrupted by Minerva McGonagall walking along the rows of tables distributing student timetables. Minerva hovered momentarily to give Harry, Draco and Hermione their respective timetables. Harry saw Oliver's timetable still clutched in Minerva's hand and wandered why he hadn't come to breakfast as yet.

Harry was pulled away from his thought of Oliver to the reality of the present task; breakfast, by Draco.

"Hope you don't mind me sitting with you" said Draco around a piece of toast he was busy shoving into his mouth. "We've got Potions first and I don't feel like sitting alone thinking about the terror awaiting me with Severus." Draco shivered a little.

Harry cast his eyes over his timetable and saw that he didn't have Runes until Thursday and that he did, indeed, have Potions first lesson this morning.

Harry gave a small laugh.

"You can't be serious!" He said to Draco. "Uncle Severus's fine. He might seem a little harsh but, he's not all bad."

"Whatever," replied Draco sounding unconvinced.

Harry smiled encouragingly at Draco. "Seriously, he's fine. Give me twenty minutes to go settle my familiars at their table, now that I've eaten and I'll join you in class."

Draco threw Harry a dubious look but he shrugged his shoulders dismissively, gathered his things and joined the throng heading out of the Great Hall doors. Harry chuckled to himself as he watched the staff and the student body depart to begin their first lessons of the day. When the final person had eventually left, Harry made his way to his familiars table near the staff table. His magical menagerie emitted a chorus of animal squeaks, roars, and grunts when they saw him. Hedwig looked at the other familiars disapprovingly and simply flew to land on Harry's shoulder. In truth, Harry did feel a bit sorry for Hedwig – the snowy owl seemed a bit on the outer with the other familiars, but Harry knew Hedwig felt loved and accepted. He also knew that Neptune and William got along with Hedwig quite well as they were all birds.

Harry moved quietly around the table tending to his familiars, cleaning up breakfast crumbs from their feathers, fur and scales and murmuring soft words that calmed his pets.

It was as Harry was just beginning to assemble his familiars on his body for the walk to his first lesson, Potions, that Harry heard the sound of rushed, violent footsteps approaching him and the sound of someone breathing very heavily.

Harry looked up just in time to step back from the aggressive form of Ron Weasley. Weasley's face was almost purple with rage and his lips were drawn back over his teeth in an animalistic sneer.

"You think you're so fabulous, Potter! You think you can just arrive here and take over and control other people's lives! Well, you're out of luck because I WILL NOT LET YOU CONTROL ME!"

With the utterance of each of these last words, Weasley stepped forward and thumped his fist into Harry's chest.

Harry fought to remain calm and in control of the situation.

"Stop it, Ron. You're making a terrible mistake." Harry spoke quietly and calmly but rather than have a calming effect on the infuriated Weasley it seemed to have the opposite effect. Ron opened his mouth and howled at Harry in uncontrollable fury.

"Don't' you ever try to tell me what to do, you filthy vermin! You think you can cast out my mother, brother and I and turn our family against us?! You think you can strip us of the name of Weasley and manipulate us into taking up the name of Prewitt? Who do you think you are?!"

"Well, my title keeps growing daily, it would appear but, I can make a start on it if you like…" began Harry lightly.

"Shut up!" screamed Weasley. "Just shut your manipulative mouth! I don't care about your stupid, made up titles! Oh, yes, my mother and I know all about these supposed names and titles and this stupid heir rubbish you are all carrying on with! You think you can suck people in and they'll follow you? Well, guess what? There are penalties for people who follow the idiotic Potter!"

At this, Harry couldn't help but show a little concern on his face. He didn't mean to show any emotion but, Weasley was clearing implying he had hurt someone who was loyal to Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry slowly.

"Oh, all polite now, aren't you, Potter?" Weasley snickered in a very malicious manner and, though, he hated himself for it, Harry felt his spine crawl with dread.

"What have you done?" Harry's voice was soft and full of trepidation.

"Oh, we fixed them, my mum, brother, sister and me!" laughed Weasley. "That's right – we cleaned them out! They're all brokey-brokey now! So much, for the good old House of Weasley! They won't be so flash when they've got no money to keep their rotten kids in school or pay for food! Hahaha! You know the best part? It was all so easy. We just swooped into Gringotts and bribed a teller – walked out with all the Weasley gold – not much mind you, but enough to hurt that dullard of an excuse who calls himself my father! So, they're pretty much done. Ruined. And, all because they followed YOU, Potter! Hope you're proud of yourself!"

Harry took in this information and felt a slow burn begin in his gut.

"How could you? They're your family!"

"Are they?" sneered Weasley. "No, I don't think they are – they're Weasleys and my mum, brother, sister and I are PREWITTS! You saw to that yourself, you interfering know all!"

"Listen to me", said Harry, trying to be reasonable.

"Shut up!" yelled Weasley (now Prewitt) in a sudden resurgence of fury! 'Do not ever tell me what to do, you vermin! You're nothing! You're less than nothing. You're…'

"He's a decent person who doesn't deserve your abuse", said a clear, steady voice.

Both Harry and Prewitt whirled to find the source of the talking. Oliver Wood stood calmly surveying the scene with controlled emotion.

"He's a decent person", repeated Oliver as if he was concerned he hadn't been heard.

Prewitt opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"What?" remarked Oliver, "You suddenly don't have as much to say?"

Harry stifled a disbelieving laugh at Oliver's audacity. Prewitt shut his mouth and gave Oliver a filthy look.

"Watch yourself, Wood. You don't want to get caught up in things you know little about", snarled Prewitt as he pushed Oliver roughly in the shoulder on his way out of the room.

"I know enough about Harrison to know he wouldn't willingly hurt anyone", retorted Oliver. Weasley turned back to glare at Oliver.

"You just be careful. Make sure you make informed decisions about the company you keep." Prewitt's look of distaste conveyed clearly what he thought of Oliver choosing to keep company with Harry. With his final retort, Prewitt spun on his heel and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Oliver turned to Harry. He looked a bit worried but Harry had to admire Oliver's courage under the circumstances.

"Thanks, Oliver", said Harry softly, "but you didn't have to."

"It was nothing", said Oliver quickly. "I've gotta go – I'll be late." Oliver suddenly reddened under Harry's gaze.

He followed Prewitt's path quickly out of the room.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead thoughtfully. Of all the things he had learned in this recent exchange there were two that worried him significantly. The first was that Ron Prewitt, his brother, sister and his mother, Molly, had financially crippled the Weasley family. He made a vow to help the remaining Weasleys (who was now family to him) by getting justice and kindness that they deserved.

The second was that Oliver Wood had made a rather powerful enemy of Ron Prewitt.

Harry sighed and turned his attention to collecting his familiars and getting himself off to Severus's Potions class on time.

**Potions Classroom – Hogwarts Dungeons**

As the students in Harry's Potions class took their seats, Harry began to realise why some students were so intimidated by Severus Snape. The Potions classroom was dark and reasonably terrifying – it's location in the dungeons of Hogwarts was certainly not a very comforting aspect of the class. Beside Harry, Draco squirmed in an 'I told you so' kind of way. Hermione was sitting on the other side of Draco. As Harry looked around the class he saw two things that brought out two very different reactions in him. His familiars aside from Hedwig and Neptune were making themselves comfortable, only visible to Severus and Harry at the back of the classroom. The first was the presence of Oliver Wood two rows back who was grinning broadly at Harry. Harry's returning bright smile was wiped off his face by the sudden realisation that Ron Prewitt was sitting in the back of the classroom glaring at Harry with an obvious and undisguised look of hatred. When he saw Harry looking at him, Ron tried to rearrange his features into a blank expression but Harry had seen what really lurked behind Ron's expression and he felt oddly chilled by it.

At that moment Severus Snape strode to the front of the class billowing his black cloud of robes about him. Harry dragged his eyes off Ron's face and turned to look at his Godfather. As Harry feared, Snape gave Harry a very friendly, welcoming look and everybody else a very stand offish, disinterested and, possibly, potentially hostile look. Harry could feel his heart plummeting and his hopes of blending in quietly with the other regular students seemed to be disappearing fast.

Harry sat quietly rigid as Snape took the roll for the class. When he got to the end of the roll Snape looked up at the class and let his eyes travel to the back of the classroom.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Prewitt. How extraordinary to have the first Prewitt in generations assigned to a House outside of Gryffindor in our presence. Do tell, Prewitt, how DID the news go down with your dear mother? Thrilled, were was she?" Snape kept his face deceptively innocent looking as he asked the provocative questions of Prewitt, however he was laughing in the inside.

Prewitt's face became redder and redder under the attentive gaze of the rest of the class and by the nature of the questions. Harry was not surprised that Ron did not try to answer the questions. He just sat there squirming slightly and burning redder than a tomato.

Harry hoped it would end there but Snape wasn't finished. Stepping forward slightly, Snape stretched a long fingered hand out in front of him as if he was grabbing something invisible out of the air.

"Tell me, Prewitt," Snape increased the volume of his voice so there could be no chance that anyone else could miss his words. "What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Prewitt glowered at Snape through a combination of rage and embarrassment. Harry remembered that academic brilliance was not a general strongpoint in the Prewitt family and he felt a mild twinge of sympathy as he watched Ron struggle under the unrelenting gaze of Snape but he shrugged it off almost immediately.

"I don't know, Sir," Prewitt bit off the words.

This answer seemed to please Snape. His lip curled slightly in what could have been a poorly disguised smirk.

"Let's try again, Prewitt, where would you look if I told you find me a bezoar?"

Harry felt aghast at the difficulty of the question. It was quite possible that none of the students in the room could possess this knowledge. In fact, the only reason Harry knew the answers to Snape's questions was because he had automatically received all this knowledge when he slipped on the four heirs rings.

Draco meanwhile, was enjoying Ron's discomfort and was shaking with silent laughter beside Harry. Harry felt his eyebrows draw together in mild disapproval at Draco's reaction. It amazed him how people could be so insensitive to the plight of others. Harry didn't have long to entertain these thoughts, though, because Severus was at it again.

"What is the difference, Prewitt, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," snapped Ron whose ears were positively ablaze with redness by this point.

Several students sniggered at this reaction. Harry stared at his books on his desk.

"Harrison!" said Snape suddenly. Harry's head jerked up in response. "Would you answer these questions please?"

Harry looked Snape levelly in the eyes, trying to communicate his wish to avoid answering the questions and, thus, avoiding unwanted attention. But, it wasn't to be.

"In your own time, Harrison," said Snape encouragingly and, to Harry's horror, Snape actually smiled encouragingly and proudly at Harry.

Harry felt he really could not get away without answering without making Snape look bad in front of the class.

Keeping his voice as low as possible Harry answered.

"Asphodel and Wormwood make a Sleeping Potion so powerful it is known as The Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for the Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which goes by the name Aconite."

Snape positively beamed at Harry. "Excellent!" He exclaimed. He swept his gaze over the rest of the class.

"This is the level to aspire to! The pursuit of pure excellence! Well done, Harrison! Five points for Gryffindor!" At this Snape paused and glared at Prewitt. "And, I think, five points FROM Slytherin. I believe everyone should be writing this down immediately before we begin with a basic healing potion."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Snape cut him off swiftly.

"For a surly attitude, Prewitt. Ungraciousness is not welcome in the classrooms of Hogwarts."

Ron tried to reduce the intensity of his glaring but it was a struggle. Harry sighed. He realised that the bad start between Snape and Prewitt was a sign of things to come.

**September 5, 1991, Quidditch Pitch (Hogwarts Ground)**

The rest of the week was rather slow compared to the previous events that had involved Harry. He suspected that the founders, his grandparents and his parents were trying to give him some space to digest everything new in his life. And, it was true that, at times, it was a genuine struggle. Harry didn't realize how overwhelming it would feel to actually bring someone back to life and it wasn't the feeling of immense power that overwhelmed him most. It was the terrible sense of responsibility. Should he use this power given to him and when should he use it? How would he differentiate between people who 'deserved' a second chance and those who didn't? Did anyone deserve a second chance? Yes, some people died in terrible circumstances but, weren't humans meant to reach an end eventually? These really were questions that were so enormous in their scope that they were threatening to drown him. The only thing that really kept Harry going that week was the thought of Quidditch with Oliver Wood on Thursday afternoon.

So, it was, that when Thursday afternoon came about after Runes, Harry was walking so quickly to the Quidditch field that he was nearly running. He carried his Firebolt in his hand a little self-consciously. He was well aware that many of the other students would never be able to afford such an expensive and luxurious broomstick. It had been a little embarrassing in Quidditch class when Madam Hooch had asked Harry to show the rest of the class his broomstick. Some of the students had reached out so tentatively that it appeared they were afraid the broomstick would bite them. Harry had endured it all as cheerfully as he could but, he had to admit, it seemed it was a lot easier to be a student who was free of other people's expectations.

It was this lack of expectation that was making him look forward to seeing Oliver Wood. Apart from knowing that Harry was busy, Oliver didn't seem interested in all the other business of Harry's life. He just seemed to want to hang around together and play Quidditch for which Harry was eternally grateful.

Now, Harry, hefted the Firebolt up higher and continued his quick gallop to the field. Part of him was fearful that Oliver would have forgotten or would not bother to turn up. But, as Harry entered through the massive gates he saw Oliver standing at the edge of the field looking attentively up into the sky as if checking for rain. He turned when he sensed Harry's presence.

"Been a few drops", he said in response to Harry's unanswered question, "but, I think we'll be alright." He grinned at Harry which Harry really enjoyed. Oliver really was a very handsome boy.

"OK", said Harry, 'sounds promising. "Any idea of what you'd like to cover today?"

Oliver looked at his own quite ordinary broomstick as he contemplated his answer.

"What do you think?' he asked eventually. 'What position are you interested in?"

Harry shrugged in response to Oliver's question."'I actually don't really know. My Dad was a Seeker."

At this response, Oliver grinned broadly at Harry. "Me too!" he said, "But, truth be told, I'd settle for any position. I really just want to play on the Gryffindor team."

"That's all that really matters when it comes down to it", agreed Harry.

"So, what do you think?" went on Oliver, "What do you think Madam Hooch is looking for in a player?"

Harry thought about this question for a short time.

"Dunno, really," Harry answered finally, "but, I think, if we prove ourselves to have good hand to eye coordination, quick hands and excellent flying capabilities we should be OK."

Oliver ran a hand through his sandy hair while he digested this information.

"Sounds reasonable, but a lot of work. I suppose we better get down to it, then." He looked up at the sky again dubiously. "I still don't really like the look of that sky and we could still end up getting wet."

Harry laughed. After everything he had witnessed recently the idea of being caught in a rainstorm seemed quite tame. But, he followed Oliver into the centre of the field obediently.

Oliver reached into his pocket and produced a very small golden coloured ball. Harry stared at agog. "Is that a real…? It can't be…"

Oliver followed Harry's gaze to his own hand and now it was his turn to laugh.

"Ha! No, it's not really a Snitch. It's just an everyday ball enchanted to stay airborne. This way, we can practice chasing it and get in practice to chase the real Snitch. It's amazing – you can tell it what you want it to do and it will complete a drill to match the instructions."

"That is too cool, Oliver!" said Harry. He was genuinely impressed. "Who enchanted it?" Though Oliver seemed very bright Harry was fairly certain such an enchantment would be beyond him.

"Hermione did it for me!" said Oliver cheerfully.

That made sense thought Harry as he nodded his head. She was a very smart young witch and may even have some of the advanced magic held in Harry's own brain. But, she would have earned hers through hard work and study thought Harry with some irritation. Not like Harry who it seemed, simply had things handed to him. Harry felt a sudden chill through him. He wondered if he may end up hated by the other students if they discovered he not only knew basically everything but had received the knowledge through no real effort of his own. Harry looked at Oliver and felt a stab of fear. Would Oliver think differently of him and end up hating him? It was a surprisingly painful thought.

"Harry!"

Harry was aware that Oliver had been talking to him. "Harry! I said are you ready?"

Harry blinked his unpleasant thoughts aware and turned his attention to Oliver.

"Yeah, sure, of course I am. Ready when you are, Oliver."

Oliver grinned and sent the golden coloured ball spinning into the air. Harry immediately threw his leg over his Firebolt as Oliver leapt astride his own broomstick. The grin Oliver gave Harry now was a bit different to his usual grin. It looked wilder, less tamed, somehow. Obviously, the thrill of Quidditch ran deep in Oliver's veins. Still with the same manic grin on his face Oliver threw the soles of his feet against the dirt of the Quidditch field and kicked his way into the air. Harry was not far behind.

The golden ball had, indeed, been charmed to behave exactly like a Snitch. It zigzagged, twitched and twisted out of the two boys' desperate grasps. The Quidditch field echoed with the laughter of Harry and Oliver as they pursued the elusive ball from one end of the field to the other. The ball lured them close to the ground and high into the low hanging clouds. The two boys were breathless from the effort and from their sustained laughter. The daylight was beginning to fade when Harry beckoned Oliver in closer to shout at him.

"It's getting late!" Harry yelled. "We should be getting back or we'll be missed!"

Oliver nodded his understanding.

"One last chase?" he asked and gestured toward the hovering yellow ball.

Harry laughed carelessly.

"You got it! Back to the ground?" The two boys were hovering far above the field.

"You got it!" Oliver shouted. He shouted out his instructions to the enchanted ball.

"Back to the ground!"

The ball immediately began to twitch in response to its instructions and began it's rapid descent to the earth.

Harry met Oliver's eyes and both boys began their crazed chase back to the green grass of the Quidditch field.

The golden coloured ball streaked away in front of both boys. It seemed likely neither would catch it. Harry had just begun to believe the Snitch would hit the ground uncaught when he suddenly felt a surge of energy through his Firebolt. Truly, it seemed that the broomstick was trying to communicate to Harry that it had energy in reserve and it wanted to win! Harry threw himself over the front of the broomstick until he was horizontal to the wood and he felt the broomstick increase its pace in response to his body position.

Harry felt a surge of joy and adrenaline rushes through him – he was going to catch it!

Closer now he drew to the golden ball – he could see the small tremours through the little object now. On instinct, Harry stretched out his hand to capture the little orb as he drew closer, ever closer…

Suddenly, Harry heard a startling crack and a strangled yell. He drew up on the neck of the Firebolt hard and turned to see what had caused the commotion. Oliver Wood was falling through the air behind Harry. His abandoned broomstick was splintered into two rough pieces and was falling behind Oliver in an ungraceful dance back to the earth.

Harry's heart hammered in his throat. He knew what would happen when Oliver hit the ground…and he couldn't bear the thought of it.

Quickly, Harry wrenched the Firebolt around and began a much different pursuit – this time to save Oliver from contact with the hard earth.

Harry's chase this time was a lot more desperate and a lot less fun than the chase of the artificial Snitch. For a while it seemed that, no matter how fast he went, the falling form of Oliver Wood seemed to be getting no closer. Harry wiped the drops of water off his face which were blurring his vision, because, of course, it had started to rain. Harry had quickly realised that Oliver's broomstick had been struck by lightning and this is what had caused the broomstick to splinter beneath Oliver. Harry just hoped that Oliver had escaped unhurt from the lightning strike. Now, Harry was relieved to see that he was making progress and gaining on Oliver.

As before, with the pursuit of the fake Snitch, Harry reached out a grasping arm toward Oliver. This time, though, Harry's hand trembled – so much was at stake… Harry leant out further and further until his shoulder ached terribly from the strain and his leg muscles pained from the effort of keeping astride the broomstick. Slowly, so slowly, finally, Harry felt his knuckles scrape against the fabric of Oliver's robes. The surge of relief through Harry threatened to turn his legs to water. Harry willed his hand to open and he clutched a handful of Oliver's robes and, using every ounce of strength, he pulled Oliver's body toward the Firebolt. The jolt and sudden wrench in Harry's elbow and shoulder sockets was a shock. The effort of trying to stop a rapidly descending weight was felt through Harry's arm but, rather than dismay him, it seemed to increase Harry's determination not to be defeated. He increased his efforts and pulled Oliver up toward the Firebolt and, somehow, suddenly, Oliver was across the Firebolt and in Harry's arms and Harry's body was shaking in the aftermath of the shock.

Harry guided the Firebolt expertly back to the ground and quickly and gently lowered Oliver to the now sodden grass. Rain continued to pelt the exhausted pair. Harry put his hands to Oliver's face and neck trying to check for vital signs. Oliver gave a sudden gasp and opened his eyes and Harry felt a jolt of indescribable relief sweep through him. Oliver was OK.

Oliver looked up at Harry through the rain and murmured something that Harry could not hear.

Harry lowered his ear to Oliver's mouth. "What is it, Oliver?"

"Harry, sorry", Oliver's voice sounded rough and raw.

Harry threw his arms around Oliver and pulled him into a too tight hug. Harry realised he was laughing a little hysterically.

"Oh, God, Oliver, you can't be serious! You're OK, you're OK" and Harry increased the pressure of his hug and lowered his face into Oliver's drenched hair.

Oliver attempted to lift a weak arm to return Harry's fierce embrace.

It seemed to Harry that they stayed like that for a long time. Harry realised, as he held Oliver, that this boy had come to mean a lot to him in a relatively short period of time and he also knew now that Oliver was not someone he was prepared to live without. Harry's life had just become even more complicated.


	8. Part I: Ch7

**Chapter Seven – Lions and Wizengamot Session**

**5 September, 1991, The Burrow (Kitchen – Breakfast)**

Arthur Weasley was sitting down with a cup of coffee, contemplating how to recover from the fallout of the scheming of his ex-wife and ex-children that was exploited a few days ago. He was about to head off to another day at work at the Ministry when two regal owls came in and stuck their legs out, both carrying a letter.

Arthur immediately sat upright and detached both letters. Two hoots later after a drink of water, the two owls flew off again.

The first letter was from Gringotts. Wondering why on earth, they would be writing to him, he quickly opened it and began to read. Minutes later he fainted.

Charlie and Bill who were in the kitchen minding their own business, quickly came to their father's rescue, revived him and the three of them began to read the letter that caused Arthur to faint.

_Lord Weasley of the Most Noble House of Weasley,_

_Greetings and Salutations from the Esteemed, Venerated and Revered establishment of Gringotts – Master Bankers to the Wizarding World and Holder of Most Prized Treasures._

_We have been instructed by an anonymous donor to inform you of some financial adjustments which have been made to the Vault of your family – the Most Noble House of Weasley._

_Please be informed that, as of this very day, the following transactions have occurred and the following said funds are now active and accessible from those henceforth named._

_A series of personal trust funds have been established for the following members of the Most Noble House of Weasley._

_William Arthur Weasley is the recipient of 2 million galleons – held in a private trust fund which bears his name._

_Charles Lancelot Weasley is the recipient of 2 million galleons – held in a private trust fund which bears his name._

_Arthur William Weasley is the recipient of 2 million galleons – held in a private trust fund which bears his name._

_Frederick Oliver Weasley is the recipient of 2 million galleons – held in a private trust fund which bears his name._

_George Harrison Weasley is the recipient of 2 million galleons – held in a private trust fund which bears his name._

_Furthermore, Arthur William Weasley is the recipient of 10 million galleons – held in a private account. This money is to be used for the sole purpose of maintaining and managing the Weasley household and may be used in any manner Arthur William Weasley should deem fit._

_In addition to these funds, a manor house has been set aside for residential purposes for the Weasley family. These premises should be considered the new Weasley family home and are available for immediate habitation by acknowledged members of the Most Noble House of Weasley._

_The manor house is located at the following address…_

_We look forward, most eagerly, to assisting you with all of your monetary requirements,_

_Ragnok_

_Director of Gringotts_

"Oh my God Dad, this is enormous," the eldest Weasley cried out. Charlie was lost for words and quickly grabbed the second unopened letter and read it out loud to the other two members of the family.

_Dear Lord Weasley of the Noble House of Weasley_

_This is to inform you that due to the status of your family, you are now elevated from a Noble House of Weasley to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Weasley._

_Furthermore, you are now eligible to reclaim your Family seat at the next Wizengamot session. Please note that the next Wizengamot session is 5 September, 1991, at five pm._

_We hope that your family will have success for many years to come._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Now it was Charlie's turn to lose it.

"Oh my God! Dad, you know what this means? Disowning our ex-mother and ex-siblings, must have of gotten out to someone by Ronald big mouthing how they stole from us. This has allowed an anonymous donor to set up a financial trust fund for our family. Also we can now make an impact on the Wizengamot."

Arthur sat there and re-read the letters a few times, while working out a solution to the news that his family had just received. Finally he came to a decision.

"I, Lord Arthur William Weasley, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Weasley, herby name William Arthur Weasley, as my Heir and Regent Apparent to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Weasley. Through my power it is done!"

A red light flashed and the Weasley Ring appeared on Arthur's finger on his left hand. Bill now raised his hand and spoke clearly.

"I, Heir and Regent Apparent to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Weasley, William Arthur Weasley herby accepts the advice of Lord Arthur William Weasley, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley. Through my power it is done!"

Another red light flashed, this time accepting the agreement of Bill and the Heir ring now appeared on Bill's left hand finger.

"Well boys, I am off to work but can you both duplicate the letters and send them to Fred and George and I am inviting you to my induction ceremony later today. I have a feeling that more will be happening than the letters tell me. Time will tell." Arthur explained as he headed to the fireplace to Floo to work.

Bill and Charlie nodded, duplicated the letters, wrote a quick note to their brothers and got Errol to deliver to Hogwarts. Once Errol was gone they followed their father to work, Gringotts and the Ministry respectively.

**5 September, 1991, Gryffindor Chamber (Harry's Room)**

Harry was having a dream, where he was confessing his concerns and feelings to Oliver, when he was suddenly awoken by Venus biting him on the arm.

"Venus," he hissed after sitting up seconds later. "What was that for?"

Venus scolded her Master and hissed, "You are going to be late for class with grandmother, and you know she doesn't favour you over anyone. Hurry up and call for Floppy for a quick breakfast, you have half an hour before you are supposed to meet her in the classroom!"

Harry quickly looked at his clock, swore loudly and realised that Venus was indeed right.

"Floppy please get me a toasted bacon sandwich and some coffee in a mug. Please have it ready when I get out of the shower," he shouted as he ran and stripped at the same time to have a shower. Just before he removed his boxers, he telepathically sent a message to all of his familiars to meet him in the Transfiguration classroom. He communicated his displeasure at being bitten to Venus. He kept his telepathic voice stern as he instructed her to take his Slytherin ring and an explanatory note to Severus in order to receive her due punishment.

Finally he removed the boxers and hopped into the shower, while thinking of the day's events that lay before him.'

Harry stood in the shower and let the hot water run steadily over his neck and back. He watched the water run down the gleaming silver drain. He raised a hand to wipe the water from his green eyes and sighed. With all the spells he now knew he thought it was ironic that he didn't know of one that could slow down time so he could just stay secluded in this moment of simple pleasure for a little longer.

Ten minutes later Harry stood newly warmed from the shower and clad in his neatly pressed Hogwarts robes. On the table stood a steaming mug of hot coffee and Harry could smell the delicious aroma coming from the bacon sandwich beside it.

Regretfully Harry scooped the sandwich and coffee up; there would be no time to savour them. He took a quick gulp of the coffee and promptly burnt his top lip. Stifling a curse, Harry swept his dark, fine hair up hurriedly and secured it. He gave his handcrafted wand a quick clean before pocketing it safely in his robes.

"Lady Hogwarts, can you please create a door straight to the transfiguration classroom?"

_"Certainly, Lord Hogwarts, it will be done,"_ a womanly voice replied, reminding him of his mother.

**Transfiguration Classroom (Hogwarts First Floor – Twenty minutes before class)**

Seconds later, the door appeared and he arrived in the Transfiguration classroom just as his grandmother looked up from her desk.

"Morning Granny, lovely to see you!" Harry exclaimed as he embraced Minerva in a hug.

"Good Morning Harry. Are you ready to play this morning? It will be an exciting lesson for you and also a big day for you at the Wizengamot," replied Minerva letting Harry go and straightening her robes.

"To be honest, I am actually nervous. Here, I have a paper for you that I need you to send to Padfoot, Mum, Dad and Gramps. Basically they are my suggestions of Regents for the family houses. I'll take control of the Hogwarts seats. I think the session is tonight after the last class. I'm lucky because I have Godric for my last class."

"Fine, that shouldn't be a problem. Oh by the way, where is Venus? Lucas, Will and Regina are here after your brother flashed them into the room and left to find Hedwig."

Harry chuckled, finished his breakfast and said, "She woke me up by biting me again. In her defence, she was trying to get me up in time to meet you. I sent her to Uncle Severus along with a note and my Slytherin ring so that he can communicate with her. Her punishment is to be giving up two small jars of snake venom for Sev's store. I thought that was fitting after I heard, some second years accidentally broke his few jars he had in supply. This arrangement will help Uncle Sev out and it's more an inconvenience than anything painful for Venus. It will teach her restraint.'

Minerva nodded, she approved that Harry was maintaining discipline over his familiars. She was also impressed that Harry had bothered to think the punishment out as thoroughly as he had done.

"Shall we get ready in our forms then, as class starts in ten minutes? When I say Prongslet, I want you to go to my office and mirror or fire and call your grandfather."

Harry nodded understanding what his grandmother was saying. Without further ado, the two of them transformed into their animal, representing their personality and traits. Minerva was a tabby cat, always stern and wise. Her grandson on the other hand, was a magnificent lion, a courageous leader.

Harry laid down and curled up while Minerva sat on the desk. There was a knock but no answer. The door opened and it was James who walked in. He smiled at the two of them and summoned a camera to take a priceless moment photo and then left.

"Now that was interesting," Harry thought. Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts and thought to his companion, "You set that up didn't you?"

Minerva had a hard time not to laugh, so she replied as innocently as she could, "No, I didn't!"

"You spend way too much time with the Marauder's Granny!" Harry chuckled.

Five minutes before the bell rang, Harry spotted his best friend, Hermione walking into the classroom. She immediately recognised her Professor but she had no idea who the lion was. Cautiously, Hermione walked over to Harry and began to pat his golden mane. Harry purred playfully in response. Suddenly, Hermione recognised the green emerald eyes staring out at her from the lion's face and she whispered, "Oh my God, it's you Harry!"

"Granny, two minutes before class starts, can you lock the doors and give Hermione a note that is charmed with the Marauder password?"

Minerva nodded and transformed back, locked the doors with a wave of her hand and handed the young girl a charmed note. Then Minerva whispered the password and proceeded to unlock the door. This complete, she leapt gracefully back into her position just as the bell rang for the start of class.

Hermione opened the parchment and her eyes widened in shock! Her best friend was an Animagus! She tapped the parchment, whispered the password and began to read the writing that appeared.

_Mr. Prongslet congratulates you on your success on discovering his secret. Mr. Prongslet advises Miss Granger to keep this to herself and to not reveal anything. This constitutes as a minor Vow to protect Mr. Prongslet. _

_Mr. Prongslet will promise to reveal everything after breakfast tomorrow._

_Professor Kitten agrees with the assessment of Mr. Prongslet and awards Miss Granger, Twenty points to Gryffindor. _

_Mr. Prongslet wishes good day to Miss Granger and to reassure her that Lord Harrison will join the class in due time._

Hermione looked up and saw a toothy smile from the lion. Harry saw this and winked at his best friend.

Soon, the class started to trickle in. Hermione saved Draco and Oliver a seat next to her. She made sure there was a spot left for Harry to sit next to Draco. Two minutes later, Draco and Oliver arrived.

"Where's Harry? He wasn't at breakfast this morning," they both asked their bushy haired friend at the same time.

Hermione, understanding the note even more clearly, chose to wisely comment back with, "I have no idea, maybe he slept in, just sit down and he will be here soon.'

Minerva and Harry both observed the scene unfolding with interest and sniggered to each other telepathically.

Ten minutes later, Prewitt arrived along with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

Prewitt (not knowing McGonagall was within earshot) loudly said, "Can you imagine old McGonagall's face if we were late? She's not even in the classroom!"

Harry growled and McGonagall wisely chose to jump back into her human form.

"Perhaps I should transfigure your friends into a pocket watch Mr. Prewitt so you don't lose track of time. I should hope you don't need help to find some seats so I suggest you march to the empty seats at the back of the classroom and be quiet. Also that will be five points each from Slytherin."

Prewitt gave McGonagall a stare but chose not to comment.

Professor McGonagall launched into a lecture on how Transfiguration was not a class to mess around with. Any serious rule breaking and they would find themselves out of the classroom with no hope of passing the difficult branch of magic.

Harry spent the next few minutes observing the class. Had someone apart from his friends noticed that he wasn't in class? Would Prewitt discover his secret? It was common knowledge that he almost let slip Harry's titles and lordship. Harry was just thankful that Oliver intervened at that moment. What would happen when he revealed his secret to Oliver? These questions were tumbling around in Harry's mind.

Suddenly Harry was brought out of his musing by his Grandmother talking about the art of Animagus.

"Animagus is a skilful and dangerous art of Transfiguration. You must have the will to transform your human self into the animal of your chosen form. Aside from myself, both Potter Professors and Professor Black are Animagus. Not to mention Peter Pettigrew but I will not discuss that topic. I would like to thank Prongslet for his assistance today and assure him that he is welcome in this classroom at any time."

Harry took this as a cue to leave the classroom and headed next door.

**McGonagall Office (Waiting for the Headmaster)**

The minute he transformed, he stretched his body. He was sore as he had never spent more than ten minutes in his lion form. This soreness lasted nearly half an hour. Harry vowed to have a morning routine of fitness to avoid such stiffness in transfiguration exercises.

Finally it was time to call Albus, so his grandfather could escort him to class without arousing suspicion amongst his peers.

Harry pulled out his mirror and stated clearly, "Firebird."

Seconds later his grandfather appeared on the mirror. "Prongslet, how are you this morning? I hope your playtime with Granny was enjoyable."

Harry nodded, "Can you escort me to class please? I am currently in her office. Also I need to talk to you about tonight."

A thought appeared to linger just for seconds on his grandfather's face before he smiled. "I shall be there momentarily. I will floo to her office. No need to ask me what you want to ask me as I received the letter stating who you wish the Regents of the Houses to be and I see no problem with that."

Harry shut off the mirror and began pacing his grandmother's office, looking at the family photos of not only his paternal grandparents but also his maternal grandparents.

He let out a long sigh. Occulmency only goes so far with protecting the secrets and it was taking a massive toll on him. He could only pray that his closest friends would be able to help protect him.

Him...Oliver was on his mind again. There was something about that young man that made his heart miss a beat, he wasn't quite sure of his feelings just yet. Before he could do anymore pondering, the fireplace roared to life and out stepped his grandfather.

"Harry," Albus embraced his grandson, "How are you this morning?"

Harry frowned as returned his grandfather's hug. "I am not sure, I have my thoughts on someone that is close to me but at the same time, holding all these secrets in my head, Occulmency jut doesn't cut it. I need to be able to release the burden."

Albus could see the concerns on the young man's face. Why the child could not be normal, however as he learnt over the many years that he knew the Potters, the Potters were not exactly what you would call normal in any situation. In fact that would find that as an insult. Netherless he pushed that out of his mind and asked Harry a completely different question altogether.

"I believe you want Kitten to be the Lady Regent of McGonagall, Prongs to be the Lord Regent of Potter, Lily-Flower to be the Lady Regent of Dumbledore and Padfoot to be the Lord Regent of Black, while you would control the votes of Hogwarts founders and Peverell. Am I correct in your assumption Harrison?"

Harry knew that when he was being serious he would only call him by his proper name. So he replied as formal as he could.

"Yes Chief Warlock Dumbledore, you are correct in my assumptions of how I wish for my votes to be controlled."

There was a twinkle in his eye and there was that grin again. Albus asked if he was ready to be escorted to class and Harry nodded. So out the door they went and seconds later he was back standing outside the Transfiguration classroom.

**Transfiguration Classroom (This time as a student)**

Albus knocked on the door and escorted Harry into the classroom when he heard his wife call out.

"Ah Mr. Potter, nice of you to join us. I do hope that you were not held up by the Headmaster?" McGonagall said sternly.

Harry struggling to keep his cheek in, but did so with composure replied, "I accidently slept in and no one in my dormitory woke me up, as I made my way down the Headmaster spotted me and offered to escort me to class to avoid a detention."

McGonagall, who knew of the real of the real plan, played along and replied, "Very well Mr. Potter, please take a seat and read up on how to transfigure a needle into a pin."

Harry nodded and whispered a quick thank you to his grandfather and to remain in the class as he had a surprise for him. He made his way over to the trio and sat down next to Draco, who just winked.

His grandmother handed him tweleve needles and asked him to transfigure them with creativity.

Harry cleared his throat loudly, pointed his wand at the needles and said, "_Mutatio."_

One by one, they all changed into something that represented the person that Harry was going to give the pin to. The class's eyes just widen every time the needle changed. There laid a doe, a stag, a grim, a wolf, a lion, a snake, an eagle, a badger, a phoenix, a snitch, a dragon and a book.

Harry got up and presented his grandparents, his cousin and his best friends their respective personalised pin. What was not known to them was that there was also an inscription on the back that said, "_Made from the heart, Harry."_

Minerva could not believe her eyes. "Twenty four points to Gryffindor, Harrison, two points per pin!"

Harry just grinned, gave the remaining pins that were not given out to his grandfather, who assured him that everyone else in the family would get their pin.

As he sat down, he gave a heartfelt smile to Oliver, who gave him thumbs up. This was going to be a good day today, Harry thought.

The only one who wasn't happy of Harry's performance was Prewitt. He started scheming his revenge, not knowing that he was going to be in deeper trouble then he thought.

**5 September, 1991, Ministry of Magic (Level Two)**

Harry was escorted to the Wizengamot Chamber on the second level at the Ministry by Lily and James. His paternal grandparents and his Uncles were behind him. Harry was effectively controlling nine seats but the founder seats automatically had double power, therefore he had thirteen out of fifty votes alone. He found it a sobering though indeed that an eleven year old was Lord of nine houses and had control of nearly a third of the Wizengamot alone. The huge responsibility of his position was not lost on him and he felt the weight keenly on his young shoulders.

After having a brilliant day that included a lesson with each founder, he quickly went to his chamber and got changed before meeting the family in the Headmaster's Office where they would floo to the Ministry. He wore his black robes with the crests of Peverell, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin on both sides along with all nine rings on both of his hands just in case imbeciles like Fudge, Umbridge and Malfoy try and contest him when he took the Oath of Allegiance.

**Wizengamot Chamber (Ministry of Magic – Level Two)**

Finally they all entered the Chamber. James cleared his throat and said, "Your Uncles, Grandmother, your mother and I need to go sit in our seats..." he indicated to the left of the spectrum. The room was set out similar to the Muggle version of the House of Lords. Harry knew this because countries such as Australia and Canada were based on the Westminster System and the allegiance to the Queen Elizabeth II, who by law should be aware of both magical and no magical situations, except Fudge is too ignorant to see this and the fact it could strengthen the two worlds if the International Statute of Secrecy was only upheld to an extent and not to the extreme that the Malfoys had created it to be back in 1692. The reason they believe that they were so high up was because they advocated for the Muggles to be separated from the Wizarding world, hence the opposition to Bill and still to the day the opposition was there.

Harry was snapped out of his history thought when his father got his attention. "...Harry are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Dad, I was lost in the political history you and Mum drilled in my head. I actually have an idea but I will save that for later," Harry apologised, wondering what his father was trying to tell him.

'You need to go sit in the gallery until the Chief Warlock that being your grandfather, calls you down for you to take your Oath of Allegiance to not only the Houses but the body of Wizengamot. Once submit your Oath, you will then be able to sit next to me. From there you can announce any business of the Houses you wish," James explained to Harry with a crooked but serious smile.

Harry nodded and proceeded to sit down in the gallery. He decided he would take votes of the Hogwarts Houses and the Ancient and the Most Noble House of Peverell unless he could decide for someone else to be the Regent for that House. With a sigh, the decision would come later, probably in time for the next Wizengamot session in October. For now Harry would control the votes of the five remaining Houses.

Dumbledore sat down in his chair and called for silence.

"Order, Welcome to the opening of the August Session of Nineteen Ninety-One. Since this is a new session for the next three years, I will now call for expression of interests and that the Oath of Allegiances to be sworn to the Body of Wizengamot. We shall do this alphabetically starting with the Most Ancient and Noble House of Abbott,"

Hannah's father Joseph Abbott stepped forward into the middle of the political spectrum placed his hand on the orb that would take his oath and began to recite the oath as if he knew it off by heart.

"I, Lord Joseph Abbott, Lord of Most Ancient and Noble House of Abbott, swear my Oath and Loyalty that I will do everything in my power to upload the honour to my House and to the Body of Wizengamot. Through my magic, it is done!"

A flash occurred thus sealing the oath and Lord Abbott went and sat down in his family seat not far from the Potter seat.

The oaths went on and on for a while. Albus deliberately did not call the family of Potter, Black, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Peverell or the Founders Houses, so that Harry could reveal all in one oath. Soon it was time for Harry to step up and take the Oath of Allegiance. As he was about to recite the oath, Lucius Malfoy interjected.

Lucius Malfoy puffed himself up like an absurd rooster and glared at Harry.

Harry flashed a quick look at him out of the corner of his eye as he took a breath between reciting the names.

Harry willed Lucius to be quiet...

However, Lucius, obviously, was determined to interrupt the proceedings. As Harry watched Malfoy took an even bigger breath and opened his mouth.

To the shock of everyone gathered Malfoy began to verbally protest against the proceedings. To begin with, the outburst was met with stunned silence.

Nothing like this had happened in the living memory of anyone gathered in the chamber.

Dumbledore was the first to gain his composure. He glared down his long nose at Lucius.

His spectacles served to make his blue eyes look even more piercing.

"How dare you, Lord Malfoy?"

The quiet, almost hushed tone of Dumbledore's voice was more terrifying than if he had shouted thought Harry.

It was the way he said the words, with his lip curling up and his face set in such a firm and disapproving expression.

Harry shivered a little and was more than a little glad that he was not on the receiving end of Dumbledore's fury.

Lucius looked a little taken aback himself. He put a hand out to steady himself.

"Quiet." Was the only other word Dumbledore said to Malfoy and then: 'Proceed' to Harry.

Harry squeezed his eyes tight shut - sure that this would not be the end of the interruptions.

Harry took a breath and began to recite the names again...

Apparently, as Harry suspected, it was all too much for Malfoy. In a show of flagrant disrespect Lucius turned to the person behind him and began to make his protestations known in fierce and poorly hidden whisper.

Harry cut a quick glance at Dumbledore and winced.

Dumbledore looked like he might explode...his face was becoming redder and redder to the point where he had enough and said in a calm but threatening voice, "Lucius Malfoy of the House of Malfoy, you are herby arrested and charged with contempt and misleading the House - thus being the Wizengamot body."

Malfoy looked furious but before he could say another word, he was dragged away to a prison cell just below the Wizengamot floor. As far as Harry was concerned, this was another nail in the coffin, continuing the fall from grace.

With Malfoy gone, Harry could now recite the Vows completely from start to finish. He began with the family rings.

"I, Lord Harrison James Potter, Lord of Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, swear my Oath and Loyalty that I will do everything in my power to upload the honour to my House and to the Body of Wizengamot. Through my magic, it is done!

I, Lord Harrison James Black, Lord of Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, swear my Oath and Loyalty that I will do everything in my power to upload the honour to my House and to the Body of Wizengamot. Through my magic, it is done!

I, Lord Harrison James McGonagall, Lord of Most Ancient and Noble House of McGonagall, swear my Oath and Loyalty that I will do everything in my power to upload the honour to my House and to the Body of Wizengamot. Through my magic, it is done!

I, Lord Harrison James Dumbledore, Lord of Most Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore, swear my Oath and Loyalty that I will do everything in my power to upload the honour to my House and to the Body of Wizengamot. Through my magic, it is done!

I, Lord Harrison James Peverell, Lord of Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, swear my Oath and Loyalty that I will do everything in my power to upload the honour to my House and to the Body of Wizengamot. Through my magic, it is done!"

Now Harry directed his attention to the Chief Warlock. "Chief Warlock, I still have four more Oaths to swear to but I ask for your permission to keep the remaining Houses a secret until such time, I wish to reveal them to the public. Is leave granted?"

Dumbledore was slightly taken back surprised but he knew that Harry wanted to protect his heritage and secret.

"Leave is granted, so it is noted Lord Potter. Reporters please confer with the DMLE that you will take a Vow and not reveal what is about to happen. Lord Potter, the floor is yours."

"I, Lord Harrison James Gryffindor, Lord of Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, swear my Oath and Loyalty that I will do everything in my power to upload the honour to my House and to the Body of Wizengamot. Through my magic, it is done!

I, Lord Harrison James Hufflepuff, Lord of Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff, swear my Oath and Loyalty that I will do everything in my power to upload the honour to my House and to the Body of Wizengamot. Through my magic, it is done!

I, Lord Harrison James Ravenclaw, Lord of Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw, swear my Oath and Loyalty that I will do everything in my power to upload the honour to my House and to the Body of Wizengamot. Through my magic, it is done!

Finally, I, Lord Harrison James Slytherin, Lord of Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, swear my Oath and Loyalty that I will do everything in my power to upload the honour to my House and to the Body of Wizengamot. Through my magic, it is done!"

The whole of Wizengamot Chamber was in complete chaos. They had just witnessed an eleven year old not only take five family oaths but also oaths of the Founders.

Harry produced a memory for his robe and poured it into the Pensieve and made it bigger for the whole Chamber to see and hear.

**Flashback**

_Soon the four founders of Hogwarts stood in front of Harry and began chanting,_

"_We, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, are satisfied that Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter, have fulfilled our wishes, therefore from this day on we wish for Harrison to be known as Lord Hogwarts, Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter, the true Heir of Hogwarts."_

_Suddenly, there was an aura of red, yellow, green and blue around Harry and the castle shook, acknowledging that an Heir is now alive in the castle._

Once the viewing was finished, there was not one person denying that Harry claiming to be the Heir of Hogwarts was false except for Fudge and Umbridge but they were about to get the shock of their lives.

Harry stood up in the Potter seat once more and began to talk 'Honourable members of the Wizengamot, I wish to table my registration papers of the following Animagus forms. They are phoenix, stag, lion, snake, badger and eagle. I also wish to announce that as Lord Black, I herby annulled the marriage between the House of Lestrange and the House of Black due to their crimes against humanity. Furthermore, I disown Bellatrix Black from the House of Black for her crimes again the House. Is leave granted?"

Leave was granted and Dumbledore permitted Harry to speak once more."Honourable members of the Wizengamot, I table my choices of Regent for the Houses..." he gave everyone a copy of the suggestions. Leave was granted once more and Dumbledore watched as he witnessed the oaths of his wife, son-in-law, daughter and adopted-son-law. Harry left the Potter seat and went to sit with the Founder seats.

"Due to the actions of the Lestrange, the seat is returned to the floor. Arthur Weasley has expressed an interest in reclaiming the seat, are there any more nominations?" Dumbledore asked the chamber.

There was none, so Albus invited Arthur to step up and give the Oath of Allegiance and motioned him to sit in the newly constituted seat.

Now that all the appointments were done, it was finally time to get down to business. Madam Amelia Bones stood up and spoke to the Body.

"I am here to report that convicted Death Eater Peter Pettigrew, has escaped Azkaban and is heading to Australia, where he is unknown to both Magical and Muggle government. We believe that he is trying to recruit more Death Eaters for when Lord Voldemort returns."

There was an outcry from all aspect of the Chamber. Lady Bones managed to silence everyone with a crack of a whip coming from her wand.

"As I was saying, Pettigrew is unknown by the Australian Governments, however the Minister for Magic counterpart, Justin Jackson, has reassured me that both worlds actually live together in harmony and are more inclined to use what is best suited to today's society unlike we do. He is currently helping the Australian Prime Minister, Bob Hawke, keeping the economy from heading into a recession by having regular meetings between the two Ministries, which has proven to be effective. Furthermore he has agreed to extradition to Britain for when he is caught"

She sat down again. This time it was James who was acknowledged.

"I, Lord James Godric Potter, Lord Regent to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, move that Cornelius Fudge should be removed from office in a vote of no confidence motion."

Again there was more outcry of disgust, most of the Dark supporters want Fudge in office so that they could worm their way out of Azkaban and bribe him. But this was not going to happen this time.

Sirius now jumped onto his feet and said "I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord Regent to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, second the motion put forward by Lord Potter, Lord Regent of Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, that Cornelius Fudge should be removed from office in a vote of no confidence."

By now Fudge was seething. His most trusted advisor was in a Ministry holding cell, an eleven year old somehow managed to control thirteen houses and votes and now the chamber is calling for his resignation.

He had no choice but to reply, "I, Cornelius Fudge, herby resign and relinquish my role as Minister of Magic effective immediately."

There was a flash signifying that the Oath was successful. Now Fudge was just a normal taxpayer, no longer living the life of luxury.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and asked, "Are there any formal nominations for the position?"

Harry stood up and said, "I, Lord Harrison James Peverell, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, nominate Lord Arthur William Weasley, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Weasley to be Minister of Magic."

Arthur was in shock but the surprise wasn't over yet. Augusta Longbottom got on her feet too and said, "I, Augusta Longbottom, Lady Regent of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom second the nomination put forward by Lord Peverell, to nominate Lord Arthur William Weasley, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Weasley to be Minister of Magic."

"Are there anymore nominations?"

There was one from the Dark supporters to nominate Umbridge, who accepted the nomination with glee. Harry shuddered. The whole country would be a joke if Umbridge was elected.

Dumbledore now called for a vote in five minutes. This gave Harry enough time to convince Lord Danvers, Severus, Augusta, Amelia and a few other supporters to band together and support Arthur as the new Minister.

Soon his grandfather called for silence. He asked for red wand for Arthur, blue for Umbridge. However if they held multiple seats it would be gold for Arthur and yellow for Umbridge. Everyone cast their votes

Harry's alliance all went red while he went gold. Soon all the votes were tallied and counted. Albus had the paper in his hand and was ready to reveal the outcome.

In a clear voice he went, "Honourable Members, with a vote of 38 to 12, I declare Arthur William Weasley as the new Minister for Magic effective immediately on the Fifth of September, Nineteen Ninety-One."

There was a roar of celebration in the chamber as Arthur stood up in shock went to the orb in the middle of the spectrum, gave an Oath of Allegiance not only to the Body of Wizengamot but also to both Magical and Muggle words and to hold the office with honour and respect. He then motioned his son Bill to step forward and swear as a Lord Regent for the House.

Finally, as it was a long time coming for most of the members, Arthur SACKED Umbridge from her position of Undersecretary and placed her on probation in the Department of Muggle Misuse and Artefacts. Now that certainly got laughter out of everyone. Meanwhile Fudge had decided to retire. To everyone else it really wasn't a loss.

Harry was now getting tired and he still had to speak with the deputy heads about tomorrow. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Lily, who simply smiled and said, "Well done my son, let's go home and talk about it tomorrow. You certainly did well today and we are all proud of you|."

The emerald-eyed young man just grinned and said, "Time to go home guys, tomorrow is just to be bound to be an even bigger day full of surprises, especially when I can finally tell my friends and cousin everything that has happened."

The adults in the group nodded and they all too the floo back to Hogwarts and had a family meeting with everyone in the Headmaster's Office accompanied by a hot chocolate courtesy of Floppy – Harry's personal elf.


	9. Part I: Ch8

**Chapter Eight – Oliver Learns Harry's Secret**

**6 September, 1991, Gryffindor Table (Great Hall - Breakfast)**

Oliver was sitting at the Gryffindor Table with Draco and Hermione eating breakfast and catching up on the latest news and gossip around Hogwarts when suddenly a phoenix came flying in along with the Owl Posts that were being delivered that morning (In reality it was Harry, Hermione was the only one to successfully work out that he was an Animagus. Out of respect for him, she took a Vow to keep the secret). The day being Saturday, everyone was coming and going as they pleased.

Harry wanted to do the delivery as Hedwig was busy doing deliveries for Lily and James. So he stuck out his leg, shrilled for one of his friends to take the letter and flew off to sit on James's shoulder, while Lily fed him a piece of bacon.

Oliver took the letter and read who it was addressed to.

_Mr. Draco Black, Mr. Oliver Wood and Ms. Hermione Granger_

_Gryffindor Table_

_Great Hall_

All three of the trio were suddenly wide awake when they saw who it was addressed to.

"Quick open it!" exclaimed Draco, unable to contain his excitement. Hermione opened it and began to read out loud to the other two.

_Dear Messrs Black and Wood and Miss Granger,_

_This letter is to inform you that you have been cordially invited to meet with Lord Harrison James Potter in the Godric Gryffindor Chamber, which is accessible via the Headmaster's Office. Please meet with Lord Dumbledore, Lady McGonagall, Lord Black, Lord and Lady Potter at the Head Table after you have finished eating. _

_To ensure that the Lords and Ladies know what you are talking about, please address them by their rightful title and they will accompany you to the Gryffindor Chamber. All shall be revealed soon._

_Lords Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin along with Ladies Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw will also be in attendance._

_Yours, sincerely,_

_Lord Hogwarts_

As soon as Harry saw that his friends and cousin opened the letter, he flashed out of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor Chamber to prepare for the big reveal.

Meanwhile, Hermione, Draco and Oliver were busily having a discussion amongst themselves.

"You boys finished eating? I really want to see what Harry is hiding from us and he hasn't been in the Great Hall all morning," Hermione whispered in excitement.

Oliver looked up and said, "Hermione relax, I am sure that Harry has a logical reason why he has kept a secret from us."

Draco on the other hand was lost in thought. "I believe everything will be explained shortly. Mione could have a point. You've got to admit its weird how Harry doesn't even sleep in the same dorm as us. He's frequently off doing 'stuff' and he acts distracted a lot when he is around us. I think we could be about to hear some pretty big news."

The three friends looked at each other nervously. Soon they were finished, stood up and walked over to the Head Table where Draco took point and bowed in front of the Headmaster.

"My Lords Dumbledore, Potter and Black and my Ladies, McGonagall and Potter. We formally request your presence with Lord Harrison James Potter in the Gryffindor Chamber."

Albus stood up and bowed. "Mr. Black, we accept your request, please follow us to my Office to access the Chamber. Filius, Severus and Pomona, I believe you can manage for a few hours?"

The three other deputy heads nodded their agreement as they already knew what was happening. Harry had informed them last night after getting back from the Wizengamot session at the Ministry.

With a nod, to his wife, daughter, son-in-law and his 'adopted son-in-law', they all stood up and followed Albus out of the Great Hall to his Office. Soon they came to the spiral staircase and with the password of "Hogwarts's Heir" it started moving upwards towards the Tower.

Hermione, Draco and Oliver were all in awe but still couldn't figure out how Harry was part of the secret. Seconds later, after stepping into the circular office, a portrait of a griffin appeared which required no password and they all stepped through.

First thing they saw was Harry, casually sitting in the chairs having a sip of coffee. The three friends froze in shock; their mouth falling open until Harry thought their jaws might be in danger of hitting the floor.

Harry couldn't help but grin at his friends. "Draco, Hermione and Oliver, welcome to my private Godric Gryffindor Chamber. Please have a seat. I have a story to tell you but I suspect you may already know a few details."

Draco, Hermione and Oliver slowly regained control of themselves. Hermione was the first to shut her gaping mouth. 'Draco, Oliver, you look like goldfish', she said pointedly and Oliver and Draco were quick to follow her example and shut their respective mouths.

"Harry, this is magnificent but how does this concern you?"

Harry chuckled and said to everyone, "I shall reveal everything right now but my story starts from that fateful night of Halloween 1981. Please view the memory in the Pensieve and I will answer everything when you get back."

He strode over to the empty basin, placed his wand to the temple of his head and extracted the memory. Once that was done he placed it in the basin and gestured everyone to view the memory.

Flashback

**October 31, 1981, Godric's Hollow**

_The house was in a terrible mess, as if a grenade had been thrown at the top right hand corner of the house. There was nothing in the starry sky that would suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening._

_A young baby with messy hair and emerald green eyes that shone through the night was crawling towards a young woman with red fiery hair who was on lying on the ground as if she was sleeping but had actually in fact just been murdered by the evil wizard just moments before._

"_Mama, mama, wakey wakey!" the boy was saying. He tried a few more times until he got no response, and then began to cry._

_Suddenly there was two quiet pops that entered the house. There was a wizard that had white silver hair and beard that could rival the moon, the other one was a witch who wore emerald green robes just like her grandson._

"_Gramps! Granny! Mama won't wake!" the young boy cried._

_Minerva ran to her grandson, picked him up and cooed him, "It's ok Harry, and everything will be ok." _

_She was still upset that her only daughter Lily was killed just moments ago. Minerva turned to her husband Albus and said still with Harry in her arms, "Albus what can we do, Lily and James did say that if they were killed, we were to look after Harry and not send them off to the Muggle world."_

_Before Albus could reply, there was a flash of fire erupting from Harry in Minerva's arms. Minerva almost dropped Harry in fright but for some reason it wasn't burning her or Harry. This continued on for several minutes until Harry started growing and soon was longer in her arms but standing on his own two feet. The growing continued until he aged about 11 before he began to speak to his grandparents._

"_Grandpa and Granny, or should I say Albus and Minerva. Please do not worry; I am still the same Harry, just reborn from the ashes of the phoenix that was prophesised by my decendents over 1000 years ago at Hogwarts. Not only am I the son of your daughter Lily and your son-in-law James, I am also the son of Gaelic, who was Hogwarts's first phoenix..."_

_Albus and Minerva could not believe their eyes. Their grandson was the child of a phoenix that had been prophesised and handed down generation after generation. They were about to speak, when Harry spoke again._

"_My name is not Harry James Potter but Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter. I have the power to revive those that are close to me and have been lost to war that have been terrorised by Lord Voldemort, or better known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. I may look eleven years old right now; and that is only in the presence of you and also my parents when I revive them but I will not age. When I am in the presence of other people, I will be my true age of an infant but I will be able to understand everything going around me. Grandpa and Gramps can you please accompany me so I can revive my parents and move to Hogwarts and begin living my life."_

_They nodded and Harry moved over to Lily, allowed himself to let 10 tears fall from his face onto his mother's chest, placed his hand over her heart and began to chant an incantation, to begin the ritual of bringing Lily back to life._

"_I call on the ancient powers invested in me by thee blood and tears of my father Gaelic, to restore the life of Lily Marie Dumbledore-Potter and invoke the ancient magic of love. I summon thee gods to grant Lily Marie Dumbledore-Potter a second chance of life!" _

_Harry turned to Minerva and said, "Granny, Mum shall be awake in a few minutes can you please stay here and make sure she is ok?" she nodded and Harry turned to Albus, "Grandpa, can you please come downstairs and help me with Dad?" Albus nodded and the two of them headed downstairs._

_They found James lying face-up in the living room. Harry did the same process as before speaking the incantation once again._

"_I call on the ancient powers invested in me by thee blood and tears of my father Gaelic, to restore the life of James Godric Potter and invoke the ancient magic of love. I summon thee gods to grant James Godric Potter a second chance of life!"_

_Soon the two of them were sitting in armchairs waiting for signs of life to enter the house. Harry and Albus were just about to speak when there were two sets of feet coming down the stairs. As soon as Lily saw Harry, she ran towards her son._

"_Harry is that you?"_

"_Hi Mum, it is indeed me however it is an older version of me. As the ancient magic invoked in me was released, I was reborn from the ashes from the phoenix of my father Gaelic. Your sacrifice was not wasted, in fact it was strengthening, and therefore I was given the power to revive those who I have lost due to war."_

_Lily and Minerva gave Harry a hug and were soon joined by Albus. Not long after that, James finally awoke. James looked around and said, "We got to get out of here, Voldemort is going to hurt you..." unaware that both Lily and their son were smiling._

'_It's ok Dad, all is well, Voldemort will not attack again and I would not be surprise if he never regains his body. Let me explain more later, when the time is right. I may look eleven years old right now; and that is only in the presence of you, Mum, Grandpa and Granny, but I will not age. When I am in the presence of other people, I will be my true age of an infant but I will be able to understand everything going around me."_

_Albus now had the opportunity to speak to everyone, "Let's get back to Hogwarts and I can release a statement in the morning about the events of tonight. We can all sleep in my office, and discuss more tomorrow morning, to which Harry; I believe there are some things you will need to address."_

_They all nodded and Albus called for Fawkes who trilled a happy note to his family and his nephew Harry. With a flash they all landed in the Headmaster's office, where two bedrooms appeared and everyone headed off to bed after such an eventful night._

Soon everyone came out of the Pensieve looking absolutely amazed that Harry is an Heir but there was more to be revealed so he asked everyone to sit again and would explained what is missing.

Once everyone is settled, Harry began to speak once more.

"The prophecy that was foretold by Rowena, goes like this:

'**There will come a time, where a child will be born, to parents that have thrice defied the fearful one three times. He shall have the power of fire, He shall have the power of wind, He shall have the power of earth, and He shall have the power of water.**

**The fearful one will mark the chid, the child that will be his equal. A descendent of Godric Gryffindor, a descendent of Helga Hufflepuff, a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin.**

**The one who is chosen will bore, the name of each descendent and will also bore the name of Potter. The one who is chosen will be the saviour, He will be born from the ashes of the phoenix, Will have the power to reborn those, who love and lost due battle.**

**He is the child of the phoenix, He will have the form of phoenix, He will have the form of lion, He will have the form of badger, He will have the form of snake, He will have the form of eagle, He will have the form of stag and will end the battle forever.'**"

Oliver spoke up and said, "Wow, Harry I can utterly understand why you've been under enormous pressure, you have all these duties yet you couldn't tell anyone."

Harry got up and walked over to his soul mate. "Oliver, I am sorry for not telling you straight away but I needed to trust you first before I could reveal the truth to you. When you stuck up for me in front of Prewitt, by telling him I was a decent person, you immediately gained my trust and confidence," he explained as tears started to form in his eyes.

There was a gasp from not only Oliver but everyone else. Oliver had a nagging feeling that Harry wasn't done yet and motioned him to continue.

"Draco gained my trust when I let him into another Chamber of my rooms that I own, when we had to sort out family issues. Mione gained it when she successfully worked out I wasn't at breakfast yesterday morning when she noticed that I am an Animagus in Transfiguration along with Professor McGonagall."

Harry now had Oliver's hand in his. Sparks flew yet again and Harry knew it was almost time to seal the soul bond. "Oliver, I must explain this to you. This is an enormous burden on me and now that I trust you, it actually helps me. However, for some reason, Fate seems to have decreed that we should be in each other's lives…however, as you can see, life with me is complicated…" Harry looked a little sad at this statement. "I want to give you, Oliver, all of you the chance to be free of complications and hassles and to lead normal lives…"

All three of the friends immediately began to make noises of protest but it was Oliver who collected his thoughts enough to make a statement first.

"NO, I don't know what you mean by 'normal', Harry. But, I know when I'm with you I just feel right," Oliver blushed a bit but he went on bravely, "I feel that's where I'm meant to be. So, no, if I have to choose, I don't want a normal life, Harry. I choose you. If that's alright with you." Oliver added quietly.

Harry moved forward and immediately embraced Oliver. Harry was enveloped in Oliver's arms and scent. Suddenly, the castle shook as a gold aura erupted around the couple signifying the success of the bond.

Lily and James just smiled. James whispered to Lily, "This reminds me of when we first started dating Lily-Flower." Lily giggled as she held onto her husband while watching the soul bond.

Hermione and Draco were in awe. "They are the perfect couple Mione."

'I agree Draco nothing could be more romantic for the two of them." Hermione nodded and embraced her blond friend in a cuddle. Fate had ideas to also push these two together as a couple and another aura appeared signifying the success of a second soul-bond but this time it was a sliver aura. This meant that both couples were going to be more powerful then they originally thought.

"Wow, our son is happy as well as his two best friends," James exclaimed in awe.

Once the auras finally faded, Harry asked Oliver, "Would you do the honours of becoming a Potter-Wood with me?"

Oliver grinned and hugged him once more to the laughter of everyone.

Hermione now faced Draco and said, "Draco would you also do the honours of becoming a Black-Granger with me?"

"Do you really need to ask me that my darling, of course!" Draco cried.

More laughter erupted in the room. Soon it died down and Albus motioned everyone to sit once more and allow Harry to speak.

"I am a direct descendent of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Black and Potter. Albus and Minerva are Mum's parents therefore my grandparents and Dad's parents are Dorea Black-Potter and Charles Potter. I am also a cousin of Sirius and Draco, who already knew this after visiting the Salazar Slytherin Chamber, which is also known as the fabled Chamber of Secrets.

The Potters were decendents of Gryffindor, the Blacks were decendents of Slytherin, the McGonagalls were decendents of Ravenclaw while the Dumbledores were decendents of Hufflepuff. Furthermore, I am the Heir of Hogwarts and my true title is, '_Lord Hogwarts, Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw, Slytherin Potter, the Heir of Hogwarts, the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black, Dumbledore, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, McGonagall, Potter, Ravenclaw and Slytherin._" said Harry concluding his family history.

Hermione finally found the courage to speak, "Wow, Harry this is huge to explain and I commend your ability to keep it a secret."

Albus nodded and allowed Minerva to talk. "Draco, Oliver and Hermione, Harry also called you down here because he wants to offer you all protection under his ward while you are at Hogwarts, effectively becoming Hogwarts' ward. This will allow you to be safe from certain people and their attacks, likely from the Prewitts. Furthermore, I believe Lords Slytherin and Gryffindor along with Ladies Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff also have a proposal for you thus allowing you to help Harry."

Salazar now stepped forward, "Draco, traditionally your family, the Blacks end up in my house. Along with your ex-father Lucius Malfoy, both families tend to favour the Dark Arts. However, Zeus (which is the Sorting Hat) made the right choice to place you in Godric's House. I would ask you to study my family history and house but I feel that is not for you."

Draco nodded in agreement. As much as he valued the history of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses, he was glad that he didn't have to study the history of the Serpents, he actually wished that Harry would get Salazar's house as he believed that Harry would be more suitable and capable of learning the History of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin.

Salazar now looked at Harry and said, "Harrison, as my young snakeling Heir and the one who is fated to bring down my 'so-called-Heir', I would like you to learn history of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin. What you did yesterday at the Wizengamot session by silencing Lucius Malfoy, arresting him and throwing Fudge out of office has proved that you are definitely sly and cunning. So young Lord Slytherin, do you accept my offer?"

Harry now knew what the founders were doing, there were giving him a chance to lessen the burden of his duties – effectively delegating them to his partner, cousin and now cousin-in-law. He was honestly relieved that he would no longer have the stress mounting. Maybe he could have a chat to everyone and see if the Quartet could be a Regent for each House in the Wizengamot, therefore allowing everyone to gain first-hand knowledge of just how Wizarding Law and Customs actually work. He got down on one knee, kissed Salazar's Head of House ring and spoke in a clear voice with determination.

"Yes, my Lord, I would be honoured to learn of your family's history and secret and I, Harrison James Slytherin Potter-Wood, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, give my Vow that I will not reveal my house's secret until such time that it is appropriate Through my power, it is done!

A light emerald aura formed around the two men. Salazar now spoke in a clear and loud voice.

"I, Salazar Slytherin, Head the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, accept the Vow of Harrison James Slytherin Potter-Wood. Through my power, it is done!

Suddenly the aura went from light emerald to dark deep emerald and accepted the Vow. Salazar nodded at his Heir and stepped back.

This time, Rowena stepped forward and looked at Hermione and began to speak in a sweet but smooth calming voice. "Hermione as the studious member of the Quartet with the thirst of knowledge, I would like you to learn the history of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw."

Hermione was lost for words. The most beautiful and elegant member of Hogwarts had just asked her to study her history. She got down on one knee, kissed Rowena's Head of House ring and spoke in a commanding voice.

"Yes, my Lady, I would be honoured to learn of your family's history and secret and I, Hermione Jean Black-Granger, Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, give my Vow that I will not reveal my house's secret until such time that it is appropriate. Through my power, it is done!

A light amethyst aura formed around the two women. Rowena now spoke in clear and loud voice.

"I, Rowena Ravenclaw, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw, accept the Vow of Hermione Jean Black-Granger, Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. On the advice of Lord Ravenclaw, I appoint Hermione Jean Black-Granger, Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black as Lady Regent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw and the title of Lady Ravenclaw. Through my power, it is done!

Suddenly the aura went from light amethyst to dark deep amethyst and accepted the Vow. Rowena nodded at her Regent and stepped back. Harry then stepped forward and gave Hermione, the Ravenclaw Regent ring that Rowena had made just moments before the Vow was taken, Hermione placed the ring on her finger and it automatically resized itself to fit.

This time, Helga stepped forward and looked at Draco and began to speak in a smooth voice. "Draco as the most loyal member of the Quartet, I would like you to learn the history of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff."

Draco was floored by the request. The most beautiful and elegant member of Hogwarts had just asked him to study her history. He got down on one knee, kissed Helga's Head of House ring and spoke in clear a concise voice.

"Yes, my Lady, I would be honoured to learn of your family's history and secret and I, Draco Abraxas Black-Granger, Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, give my Vow that I will not reveal my house's secret until such time that it is appropriate. Through my power, it is done!

A light topaz aura formed around the student and her charge. Helga now spoke in a clear and loud voice.

"I, Helga Hufflepuff, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff, accept the Vow of Draco Abraxas Black-Granger, Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. On the advice of Lord Hufflepuff, I appoint Draco Abraxas Black-Granger, Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black as Lord Regent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff and the title of Lord Hufflepuff. Through my power, it is done!

Suddenly the aura went from light topaz to dark deep topaz and accepted the Vow. Helga nodded at her Regent and stepped back. Harry then stepped forward and gave Draco, the Hufflepuff Regent ring that Helga had made just moments before the Vow was taken. Draco placed the ring on his finger and it automatically resized itself to fit.

This time, Godric stepped forward and looked at Oliver and began to speak in a smooth voice. "Oliver, as the courageous member of the Quartet, I would like you to learn the history of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor."

Oliver beamed with pride. The founding member of Hogwarts had just asked him to study his history. He got down on one knee, kissed Godric's Head of House ring and spoke in a confident voice.

"Yes, my Lord, I would be honoured to learn of your family's history and secret and I, Oliver Andrew Potter-Wood, Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter give my Vow that I will not reveal my house's secret until such time that it is appropriate. Through my power, it is done!

A light ruby aura formed around the two men. Godric now spoke in clear and loud voice.

"I, Godric Gryffindor, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, accept the Vow of Oliver Andrew Potter-Wood, Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. On the advice of Lord Gryffindor, I appoint Oliver Andrew Potter-Wood, Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter as Lord Regent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor and the title of Lord Gryffindor. Through my power, it is done!

Suddenly the aura went from light ruby to dark deep ruby and accepted the Vow. Godric nodded at his Regent and stepped back. Harry then stepped forward and gave Oliver, the Gryffindor Regent ring that Godric had made just moments before the Vow was taken. Oliver placed the ring on his finger and it automatically resized itself to fit.

Lily now looked at the Quartet. "You guys are now allowed to live in the Chamber Rooms if you choose. No one will force you; it is entirely your choice. Ideally if you all choose to sleep in the same Founder room, you will find that each room will now have four separate bedrooms, should you wish to rotate to each room once a week. No one, outside the Quartet, aside from the staff will be able to access the rooms."

The four friends cheered. This was certainly going to make life easier for all of them. Soon they were dismissed and they called for a house-elf to help everyone move rooms and get comfortable and began exploring their new surroundings, history and duties. They all agreed that they would reconvene tonight along with Severus in the Slytherin Chamber for a family supper and catch up.

Albus on the other hand still had to deal with a certain redhead that was no longer worthy of being a Gryffindor after scheming and betraying his Grandson. He asked Salazar to join him and sent a Patronus off to Severus to meet him in his office.

**September, 1991, Gryffindor Table (Great Hall – Lunch)**

Percival Weasley was still angry that his mother was caught out from trying to scheme against Potter and that his brother was sorted into Slytherin. He spent the day catching up on homework and essays, while abusing his Prefect privileges by assigning detention to anyone for no reason whatsoever.

Lunch was being served, quickly piling his plate he was grateful that he was still in Gryffindor. As long as one of the Weasleys remained in Gryffindor the chances of their ultimate plan succeeding was still a possibility. Little did he know that it was all about to change very soon, Harry (after much discussion with his grandfather and wanting to get the best possible justice) flew into the Hall in his eagle form and landed in front of Weasley, he dropped the envelope and flew off but not before he smacked him in the face with his wing and pecked him hard on his head just for good measure.

Percival picked up the letter. It was smoking which seemed odd but, other than that strange fact he had no real idea what the letter might involve. Obviously, he had no idea, who had written and sent it. Percy read the address

_Percival Weasley_

_Gryffindor Table_

_Great Hall_

Seconds after Percy read the address, the letter started to open and a piercing yelling began to echo across the Hall.

_PERCIVAL WEASLEY, WHO SHALL NOW BE KNOWN AS PREWITT! YOUR DISTASTEFUL AND DISHONEST BEHAVIOUR HAS BEEN DISCOVERED AND YOU SHALL BE HELD ACCOUNTABLE AND YOU WILL HAVE TO ANSWER FOR YOUR MISDEEDS FOR THE ACTIONS AGAINST MY GRANDSON! HEREFORTH YOU SHALL BE KNOWN AS PERCIVAL PREWITT AS IN ACCORDANCE WITH THE JUDGMENT HANDED DOWN TO YOUR SISTER, BROTHER AND MOTHER. FURTHERMORE, IN A BID TO DEAL FURTHER WITH YOUR TRAITOROUS BEHAVIOUR, YOU ARE SUMMONED TO A MEETING IN THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE WHICH YOU ARE TO ATTEND AT ONCE! ALSO YOU SHOULD BE AWARE THAT YOUR EX-FATHER ARTHUR WEASLEY WAS ELECTED AS MINISTER FOR MAGIC LAST NIGHT! SO YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT WORKING AT THE MINISTRY! DO NOT BE LATE! Albus Dumbledore_

By now, most of the students in the Great Hall had heard Dumbledore's outrage and were now openly sniggering at Percival, when he opened the Howler. Meanwhile, he was fuming! His mother was no longer a Weasley and he had no right to be a Prewitt. Stupid mother had to pin her hopes on securing the Potter fortune for what she believed to be the 'Greater Good'. Now, he might as well kiss his Ministerial dreams adios!

He stood up and left the Hall without another word, quickly making his way to the gargoyle somewhere on the fourth floor, when he saw Professors Dumbledore, Slytherin and Snape all waiting for him.

"Professors, what am I doing here?" snapped Percy.

Salazar had enough of the boy's attitude and disrespect to the students of the school.

"Detention with me for a month Mr. Weasley. Or I should I say Prewitt now." Salazar replied with sneer in his voice.

Severus and Albus were struggling to keep a straight face on while watching the scene unfold. Netherless, nothing was said as the Headmaster gave the password and ascended the spiralling staircase to the Headmaster's Office.

Once everyone was in the office, Fawkes flew over to Percy and smacked him in the face with his wing. It didn't burn but it certainly left an everlasting wing-print on his face.

Fawkes trilled and said, _"That is for his abuse of his role of Prefect and for disgracing the name of Gryffindor House. Consider it punishment also for attempting to coerce my nephew into giving him his fortune. As far as I am concerned he is the very worst of everything Slytherin and with absolutely none of the good!_ _Sorry Salazar and Severus, no offence..."_

"_None taken" _Severus and Salazar replied in unison.

Albus sat down in his throne chair, gestured for the men to sit before he began to speak.

'Mr. Prewitt, please explain your actions on why you felt it was justifiable to call Professor Lily Potter a Mudblood, who is not only under the protections of the Houses of Potter but also Dumbledore and McGonagall. You insulted my daughter and I want to know why. So I would suggest you would stop this childish act and explain now!"

Percy just shrugged and said, "Why should I have to explain my actions of supposed hearsay of a Mudblood, we all know she's a Muggle loving fool..."

Severus jumped up and thundered. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL LILY POTTER A MUDBLOOD, YOU BIGOT TRAITOR! SHE IS NOT EVEN REMOTELY CLOSE TO A MUDBLOOD SO I WOULD SHUT IT IF I WAS YOU!"

Apparently this did not make one ounce of difference to Percival one bit. He just continued as if he was not interrupted.

"We conspired to set my sister up with Potter so we could divorce both Potter and my father after she got married by stealing his fortune."

By now Albus was seething and was about to tear the arrogant prig to pieces. So he decided to attack Percival where it would hurt the most – his pride and rule abiding heart!

"In light of your actions against my family and grandson, I hereby remove you from the position of Gryffindor Prefect with your Hogsmeade visits to be revoked. Before you start, you, Ginevra, Ronald and your mother all conspired to hurt Harrison and I won't accept threats and plots against him. As another act of punishment you are to write Lady Potter, two rolls of parchment of detailing of your consequences along with an apology. Be aware all your parchment will now have an anti-lying enchantment to compel you to tell the truth. Along with your punishment with Professor Slytherin, you will also serve a month detention with Professor Snape. Furthermore, I herby expel you from the House of Godric Gryffindor and on the advice of the Sorting Hat; you are now to be placed alongside your brother into the House of Salazar Slytherin."

"NO! I WILL NOT GO INTO THE HOUSE OF PUREBLOOD LOVERS! GRYFFINDOR IS MY HOUSE AND THAT'S FINAL!" Prewitt yelled as magic started flowing off nearly hitting the three men but luckily they had the strongest Shield Charms cast to protect them. This was déjà vu to the men as it was the exactly the same thing that the younger Prewitt said on the night of the Welcoming Feast.

"Ah-hem, Mr Prewitt..."

Percival looked around to see who was speaking. A few seconds later he spotted Zeus, who took one hard look at the traitor and gathered his thoughts together.

"Actually Mr. Prewitt, you have no say in what house you belong into. The current Lord Hogwarts has specifically requested that due to the nature of your crimes against Lord Harrison James Potter and his family, you are no longer a member of Gryffindor but now Slytherin. Do not and I repeat, do not harass the young Lord Potter again,' before he went silent once more.

Percy was now flabbergasted. His fall from grace was now starting to sink in. He realised that it was a royal screw up and that he had no one to blame but his mother, brother, sister and himself. There was a sigh of defeat and he was dismissed to go start his life as a Slytherin. Before he left, he made one final request to his Professors that all punishments he recently gave out as a Prefect were to be rescinded as he did indeed abuse that privilege. They nodded and forevermore Percival would always remember this as the darkest day of the Prewitt family.


	10. Part I: Ch9

**Chapter Nine – The Aftermath**

**7 September, 1991, Ravenclaw Chamber (Before Breakfast)**

Harry was in the common room reading _A Beginners Guide to Decrypting Runes,_ trying to complete two rolls of parchment that Remus Lupin had set as homework on Thursday. He had woken up earlier than usual and had made the decision to venture to another common room to complete his homework without interrupting the sleep of others. Rowena Ravenclaw's Chamber presented itself as the perfect option. This was the reason he was sitting in a comfortable chair pulled up to a highly polished antique side table by the fire that Saturday morning.

**Flashback**

_Remus was completely surprised to see his nephew - a first year student, walking into a third year class. He wisely chose not to comment. Perhaps, thought Remus, Harry had made a mistake trying to find his class and had ended up in Remus's class by default. Harry interrupted Remus's musings by passing him a roll of parchment. Remus accepted the blank parchment, tapped it with his wand and activated the hidden message._

_Moony,_

_Do not freak out that I am in your class. Go see Prongs or Firebird and they will explain._

_Prongslet_

_A feral grin appeared on Remus's face – very reminiscent of the wolf that dwelt within him. Remus had to admit he enjoyed Harry's amusing use of teenage words such as 'freak out'. It seemed extremely appropriate in the instance of a first year being assigned a third year class. Despite his amusement, Remus said nothing and simply began to teach the lesson – basic Runes to the class._

It took Harry nearly an hour to translate the runes to Latin and then to English. By then his neck and shoulders were protesting with the effort of drawing the quill so carefully across the parchment; forming the runes correctly was such an important step in ensuring each rune was accurate. Any changes no matter how slight to the formation of a rune could render the whole thing useless or worse, change the meaning of it. Harry smiled to himself; he was glad that Ancient Runes was a challenge that tested his intellect as well as his patience. He also had to admit, that he was strangely glad that, despite the vast amount of knowledge bestowed upon him by the Hogwarts founder, they had somehow managed to omit knowledge from the past one hundred years. Harry assumed that it was because their mystical energies were fading by that point and they were unable to extend their influence beyond that point. An unexpected bonus of this was that Harry did not know some things and he would have to study to uncover these – odd as it seemed, the chance of a normal school life where he was on a level footing with his peers thrilled him somewhat. Harry shook his head at himself and smiled. Even he had to admit, his reaction to this situation was probably peculiar. But, Harry had a deep craving to be considered normal and to be accepted by his peers. No matter what else happened to him, a large part of him just wanted to be a 'normal' student.

**Gryffindor Chamber (Common Room)**

Oliver woke up in a comfortable four-poster bed. The events of yesterday slowly filtered back into his mind. With a slight startle he played the previous days events back through his mind – Harry declaring Oliver to be 'Lord Gryffindor' and Oliver moving into the chamber of the legendary Godric Gryffindor. But, most thrilling of all and more amazing to Oliver was the knowledge that he was now soul-bonded to Harry! Oliver smiled up at the high ceiling and let the nervous energy such a thought brought flow through him. Yes, he and Harry were very young, yes, probably too young to even date seriously, but, Oliver knew the soul-bond was much more significant than mere dating. It was a promise that he and Harry would wait for each other – that they wanted to wait for each other- that they had promised each other their futures. These thoughts made Oliver deeply happy. There was no rush – whatever would happen would happen – the most important thing was that he and Harry had found each other, they were meant to be together and they had the support of their family and friends. At the thought of friends Oliver's mind immediately flicked to Hermione and Draco! Because, of course, they too, were now soul-bonded! It was amazing what could change and happen in a day!

Before he got out of bed to search for his bonded, Oliver looked down at his hand. There were displayed two fine rings. One bore the symbol of Gryffindor and the other showed the family ring of Potter. Oliver smiled to see them both – somehow it made the events of yesterday more real. Finally, he got out of bed, put on a gown and went to the family room, where he discovered a note.

_Oliver,_

_I hope that you slept well in your new quarters. I am currently in the Ravenclaw Quarters studying. It is accessible by saying, 'Wit Beyond Measure, Is Man's Greatest Treasure'. Professor Lupin has me working on two rolls of parchment translating Latin runes to English. Let me just say, he was quite surprised to see me._

_Yours,_

_Harry._

A small grin appeared on Oliver's face as he read the letter. He stood up and in a clear voice he said "_Wit Beyond Measure, Is Man's Greatest Treasure._" The door with an eagle appeared out of thin air for Oliver to walk through.

**Ravenclaw Chamber (Common Room)**

Oliver walked in and spotted his bonded casually reading a book that Harry had discovered in the massive library Rowena left him. The book was '_Transfiguration Theory made Easy'. _The book had everything from the basic theory of a switching spell to the advance theory of Animagus. Although Harry was a mutli-Animagus, he still had no idea of what the theory was and his grandmother suggested reading up on it. An indulgent grin appeared on Oliver's face. Harry was such a bookworm, Oliver thought kindly. More of a bookworm more than Hermione if the truth was actually told. Oliver chuckled to himself as he thought he himself was slowly becoming a bookworm. He was happy to share this new love of books and learning with Harry and his friends.

"Morning Harry," Oliver said in a cheerful voice as he pulled Harry out of his chair for a morning hug.

"Good morning Olli, sorry I wasn't in the room, when you woke up. I needed to start my homework before it gets to dangerous levels that I will not be able to venture out of the common rooms for a month. I have five essays and a potion to complete compared to your four essays and potions. Plus we also have Quidditch try-outs this week and I did promise to help you. Speaking of Potions, can you please get my cousin and Hermione soon?" Harry asked as he returned Oliver the greeting of a hug.

Oliver looked at Harry, mysteriously. "Just what do you think you are planning HARRISON JAMES POTTER?!"

"Nothing, you will find out soon!" Harry replied with a grin that matched the style of the Marauders. His bonded groaned and wisely chose to change the subject.

"I believe that Professor Snape requires two vials of Pepper-Up Potions, do you have a potion lab in here?"

Nothing was said, as Harry grabbed his bonded and pulled him towards the room, where Rowena once laid sleeping but was now a fully stocked everlasting potions lab. This left Oliver gobsmacked. Harry was openly amused at Oliver's reaction. Oliver's look of wide-eyed surprise was priceless!

**Great Hall Gryffindor Table (Breakfast)**

Harry was still smiling as they all sat down to breakfast. He was looking forward to his little, harmless Christmas prank. He thought it would give them all a great laugh and help everyone to get into the festive season. It was just the organisational details to deal with now really. Severus was extremely impressed with the two Lords that they had completed their vials and requested help to brew the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus and they agreed without hesitation. Harry was cheerfully going over these in his head when he was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. Turning, Harry noticed his mother and father standing close together before him.

'Hi!' said Harry still wearing the enormous grin.

'Good morning', Lily and James returned Harry's smile. Harry couldn't help but notice that the smiles of his parents lacked any real happiness.

His heart dropped like a stone. He swallowed hard.

'What is it?' Harry's voice was strained with tension.

Lily put a calming hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Nothing, nothing to worry about. Your father and I wanted you to know that we have a visit planned to St Mungo's for all three of us today.' Lily looked quickly to James. Harry thought his mother looked stressed and pinched.

'We're going to visit the Longbottoms', announced James and attempted to make his smile look genuine.

Harry nodded sadly and thoughtfully. He was, of course, fully aware of the horrible situation of the Longbottoms. Rendered completely incapacitated from the intense suffering of the Cruciatus Curse they had languished in St Mungo's hospital for years.

Harry felt a strong resolve build within himself.

'Of course,' he sounded very grown up in that moment. 'Of course, it would be an honour to meet such brave people. Thank you for thinking of inviting me along.'

Lily and James met each other's eyes and this time when they smiled at Harry there was real pride and joy in their expression.

'How blessed we are to have such a loving son!' said Lily overwhelmed and James stepped forward and swept Harry into a huge hug.

**Somewhere in London (near St. Mungo's)**

Before Harry quite knew where the morning had gone he and Lily and James Potter were standing before St Mungo's hospital. Of course, it didn't look like a hospital – it looked like a dilapidated department store – unappealing and uninteresting to the Muggle community.

**St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

Swift and business like Lily and James ushered Harry through the doors and into the hospital foyer. Harry noted the easy way with which Lily and James waved a greeting to the wizarding nurses on duty and realized that his parents were, obviously well know here. He wondered how many times in the past they had journeyed here together to visit the poor Longbottoms.

James and Lily walked close together, heads bent toward one another as they shared whispered conversation. Harry was happy to follow behind, eyes scanning the many patients receiving care in the wards of St Mungo's.

Harry realized soon enough that his parents pace was slowing. They had arrived at possibly the saddest ward of St Mungo's – through the double doors in front of Harry lay patients rendered helpless and completely dependent on those around them.

Lily turned to Harry now.

'Harry', she said quietly, 'you're going to see some things…' Her voice dropped away.

Harry made it easier for his mother. 'I know', he said fierce and brave. 'I know, Mum, don't worry.' And he reached out and squeezed her hand.

Lily brushed a lone tear from the corner of her eye.

'Alright,' said James with determination. 'Let's go and do what we came here for.'

Harry noticed the intense look James gave Lily but said nothing about it.

James pushed open the double doors and the threesome entered the ward.

The Potters were immediately met by a plump, stern looking woman.

'Matron', murmured James Potter respectfully. 'So good to see you. May I introduce my son, Harrison.'

The Matron swept a clinical but kind gaze over Harry and nodded to him. 'Harrison', was all she said as way of greeting. 'Please follow me.'

The Matron turned and all three of the Potters followed obediently as she led the way to the far end of the ward. There, three people lay bedridden. Two of the people were in adjoining beds but the third lay across from them – sheltered partially by a half drawn curtain.

'These are the Longbottoms' said James sadly indicating the couple who lay heavily sedated before them.

Harry had to admit it was heartbreaking. The Longbottoms lay completely still, prisoners of their medication and the Cruciatus Curse. The pair of them lay vacant, empty as hollow trees. Harry felt a terrible twist of sympathy.

He turned to his father in despair.

'How terribly sad…' was all Harry could say and it sounded so inadequate in this terrible moment.

James and Lily nodded at their son with grief reflected in their eyes.

'They were very brave', said James very quietly.

'A noble sacrifice', said Lily with fierce pride and love in her voice.

Harry felt the outrage that comes with hating to see innocent people hurt.

'Surely, there is something that can be done', he said in frustration.

James patted his son's shoulder comfortingly.

'They've done all they can, son', he said, his voice indescribably gentle.

Harry blinked hot tears out of his eyes.

'Its just not fair', Harry's face was a vision of misery.

'We know, oh we know', said Lily with such intense sadness that Harry turned to look at her.

It was as Harry turned to face his mother that he caught a glimpse of something red and vibrant behind Lily. He leant around his mother to see the source of the colour more easily. Before him was the third bed holding the slight figure of a small patient. Harry gently shook off his father's hand and went toward the bed as if pulled by an unseen force. The burst of red colour was, of course, the startlingly beautiful hair of the female patient. Brilliant waves of red hair lay spread across the pillow – stark in colour against the harsh white of the starched hospital sheets. Harry looked down into the lovely, still face of the young girl before him and felt a tearing grief in his chest like nothing he had ever known before. He put a hand out to steady himself on the bed rail. He was trembling. He stared down at the tiny heart shaped face and he could not shake the feeling that he KNEW this girl – had always known her. Harry grit his teeth together hard to stop them from chattering with emotion. He felt his parents behind him.

'Who is she?' asked Harry. But before his parents could answer, Harry turned to them, tears streaming down his face. He sobbed the words out.

'She's my sister, isn't she? My sister', Harry dropped his head in his hands and wept with complete abandon.

Lily seized Harry in a desperate hug.

'I'm so sorry', she sobbed into his hair. 'So sorry, we thought you should know.'

James was suddenly there with his arms around Lily and Harry as well.

'You knew her', said James in wonder. 'I knew you would.'

Harry felt boneless in his parents embrace as sorrow swept through him. He knew then that his sister had suffered the same fate as the Longbottoms. Placed in a coma to escape a crippling fate.

Suddenly Harry pushed back from his parents.

'When did it happen?' he asked. 'Tell me, don't shield me, I need to know everything.'

James and Lily heard the steel in Harry's voice and knew he would not be deterred.

'You were both so young and precious', began Lily quietly, 'the loveliest children. So well behaved. Minerva, your sister, was particularly good. Such a darling baby; always smiling.' Lily's voice shook now as she spoke. 'The night when Voldemort came and marked you, your sister was in the same room. The spell bounced from you to her and, somehow it altered. YOU altered it. By the time the spell hit Minerva, it bore more of a resemblance to the Cruciatus Curse. She writhed in agony in her little bed; miserable and confused. James and I were desperate. We had to give her into the care of St Mungo's. They put her in a medically induced coma. We've never heard her voice again.' Lily began to sob uncontrollably.

James stepped forward to comfort her. Harry was looking at his parents with a knowing look.

'We had to make you forget her, Harry', remorse made James' voice crack. 'I'm sorry. We felt we had no choice. We didn't want you to suffer.' James put a hand over his face. He said again, 'I'm, sorry.'

Harry contemplated the faces of his parents. He had to admit, though he hated himself for it, he did feel angry with them. He had a sister! He had never been told – she had been taken from him without his permission. But, he also knew that sometimes people make very difficult decisions to protect the people they love. Harry knew then that he forgave his parents one hundred percent.

He stepped toward Lily and James and put his arm around each of them.

'It's alright', said Harry evenly and clearly. 'It's going to be alright.' And in some deep part of himself he knew he was right. More than that he knew he had the answer to freeing the Longbottoms and his sister. He could feel the answer unfolding within him like a flower. He knew the knowledge was there – he simply had to dive into his consciousness and find it. He might not find the answer today but he would definitely find it one day. Of that he was certain.

**Later that afternoon, Helga Hufflepuff Chamber (Before Sunset)**

Helga looked up as Harry walked into the chamber. One long look from her let Harry know she already knew.

'Granny Minerva told you?' Harry guessed.

Helga nodded primly at Harry.

'She did', Helga agreed.

Harry sighed with relief and flopped down on a chair with an elaborately carved back.

'Now, let me ask you something', returned Helga evenly.

Harry looked at her expectantly.

'Are you ready to do whatever is necessary to save your sister and the Longbottoms?'

Harry's grin was exuberant when he looked at her.

Helga waved a hand dismissively at Harry.

'Don't look so thrilled', she said in a flat voice. 'It is neither enjoyable nor easy and it will require great commitment on your part.'

Harry's grin slipped a little from his face. He only hesitated for a fraction of a second before he said: 'I'll do whatever needs to be done. I'll do anything.'

Helga looked into the fierce expression on Harry's face and knew he was telling the truth. And that he meant every word.

'Good', she said. 'Let me show you something.'

Harry edged closer to where Helga stood. Beside her was an irregularly shaped object shrouded by a grey cloth. The cloth was made of a strange material Harry had never seen before. The closest thing to it, he thought, was the fabric of his invisibility cloak.

Helga reached out a steady hand and stroked the material.

'I see, you've noticed the Shroud', she said seriously.

Harry nodded.

'The Shroud is a very old Hogwarts secret. It is a very ancient piece of spell casting. In truth, no-one knows where it originated from nor who designed nor made it. It seems Hogwarts acquired it centuries ago and here it has remained since that day.'

Helga ran the fabric between finger and thumb.

'Feel it and you cannot describe what you felt. See it and you cannot remember what you saw. It is a very useful item for securing such things as what it covers now. The purpose of the Shroud is to conceal and protect. What lies under here is a very powerful thing – so powerful that, in the wrong hands, it could devastate civilisation. We use the Shroud to keep people good and bad from finding the Consieve. This is the item I am going to share with you today, Harry. Once the Shroud is removed you WILL remember the Consieve but you must promise to never talk of it. Desire for such a thing could shatter what remains of our peaceful existence.'

Harry nodded his head solemnly. 'I promise to reveal nothing.'

'Good', said Helga simply and she swept the Shroud from the Consieve.

Harry stared at the object.

'The Consieve is cousin, in a way, to the Pensieve', said Helga conversationally. However, where the Pensieve works to store and share memories, the Consieve is designed to enter into our mind and SEARCH for things we may not even know are there.'

She raised her eyebrows at Harry to ensure that he understood the magnitude of her statement.

Harry certainly did and his face showed respect and a little fear.

'Your mind now houses many secrets', went on Helga. 'You have been given knowledge from the founders that you may have no idea resides in the rooms of you mind. It is the Consieve's task to enter those rooms and search methodically for that knowledge. Not your personal thoughts, you understand, only knowledge.'

Harry felt mildly relieved. There were emotions and thoughts in his brain he certainly felt he would prefer to keep private.

'Now,' continued Helga in her controlled voice, 'Does it hurt?' She shrugged at Harry. 'A little. Is it uncomfortable? Very.' She eyes Harry to gauge his reaction. Harry met her eyes without effort. His gaze was steady and controlled.

'Good', repeated Helga, 'Very good.'

'Let's begin', Helga's voice echoed clear and confident in the chamber.

Harry felt a little thrill of apprehensive nerves. He took a couple of deep breaths and willed himself to relax.

Helga smiled slightly. 'You're in good hands, Harry', she murmured. 'Nothing bad will happen to you in here.'

Harry nodded his belief in the founder.

Helga motioned for Harry to position himself on a high wooden stool. He did so, obediently. With Harry in place on the stool, Helga moved the Consieve closer. Harry watched its approach with a little trepidation. Though he had great confidence in Helga, his fear of the unknown could not be denied.

The Consieve was, in fact, a formidable looking thing. Tall and thin metal angled out from a tubular body which was marked with ancient runes. Multiple skeletal metal arms reached out like claws from the body of the contraption. Helga straightened and moulded the claws gently. At the centre of the claws was a large, blood red stone.

She moved the Consieve closer to Harry until the blood red stone was level with Harry's eyes and forehead. It was mildly disturbing to have his vision so altered. Harry closed his eyes as he began to feel a slight dizziness.

'I'm afraid the dizziness will continue during out use of the Consieve, Harry. It's a good sign. It means that it is working and that your thoughts are responding.'

Harry nodded and swallowed against the discomfort. Helga patted his shoulder in support and appreciation of his efforts.

Harry was not really surprised when Helga positioned the hard, metal claws along his scalp. He had suspected as much but, he had to admit, it was a little disconcerting to feel the metal bite into his skin.

'Now, just a little adjustment', went on Helga in the voice one uses when talking to oneself. Harry squirmed a little under her ministrations.

'There now', she said satisfied. 'We are ready to begin.'

Harry braced his hands against his thighs and waited.

'Look into the stone, Harry and try to open your mind.'

Harry forced his eyes to stay open and fixed his gaze directly onto the blood red stone. His vision swam a little and he felt the dizziness increase slightly.

'Good, good', murmured Helga encouragingly. 'That is excellent'.

Helga took up a piece of parchment and placed one of the remaining limbs of the Consieve against it. She settled onto her own stool to wait.

'Think of what you want to discover, Harry', suggested Helga in a firm voice. 'Picture them, your poor sister, the poor Longbottoms, languishing in that hospital ward, alone and forgotten on those beds, the victim of such evil…'

Helga's words pierced Harry like knives. He was suddenly back in that ward looking down on the drained faces of his sister and the Longbottoms. He winced slightly as he felt the Consieve begin its progress through the 'rooms' of his mind. It felt a little like being at the dentist. He could sense the Consieve scraping over his thoughts as if looking for cavities. What Helga had said was true – it was uncomfortable but not painful as yet.

'Keep thinking of them, Harry', urged Helga quiet but insistent beside him. 'Your sister, the victim of such an unspeakably evil act…'

Harry felt a flush of anger creep through him and the scraping of the Consieve intensified. He could feel it leave that 'room' and enter a new 'room' in his mind. The searching continued as before.

'The poor Longbottoms – deprived of so much good in the world, rendered helpless in that bleak hospital', Helga's insistent monologue continued and Harry imagined all the wonderful things the Longbottoms had been deprived of including so many milestones of their son's.

'Little Minerva, forced to spend her childhood in a sterile, joyless hospital…'

Harry felt his heart thump with anger.

He pictured his darling, fragile sister, devoid of human interaction and the simple pleasures of family life and an intense fire of outrage was lit within him.

Harry started as the Consieve's action in his brain suddenly changed. He felt a slight stabbing, a digging…he dug his hands into the fabric of his robes… he felt a burning, slicing sensation, a feeling like something being extracted and then, nothing. Harry gasped and relaxed on the stool.

'Oh, very good, Harry', breathed Helga.

Harry looked around the blur of the red stone to where Helga sat on her stool with a parchment full of writing in front of her. She was rapidly scanning it.

'Is it a cure?' croaked Harry, suddenly aware of his thirst.

'It is, Harry', Helga beamed at him. 'You did it.'

Harry managed a wobbly smile.

Helga rushed to him now and detangled him from the Consieve. Harry was aware of a deep tiredness spreading through his limbs. 'You need to rest now, Harry. When you awake, I'll share the findings of the Consieve with you. But, now, rest.' Harry slept.

**Sometime later...**

Harry woke to the sound of soft voices. He forced his heavy eyelids open.

''He's waking', Harry could hear the concern and excitement in the voice. 'Hi Uncle Sev', he said in a thick voice.

'Here, drink this', Severus swept the sleeves of his dark robes back and helped Harry into a sitting position. He put a glass to Harry's lips. Harry sipped it and immediately regretted it.

'Oh, it's vile!' Harry declared.

Helga laughed shrill and delighted behind Severus. 'Well, at least we know your sense of taste wasn't affected.'

Even Severus smiled a little. Harry tried to push the glass away.

'No', said Severus firmly, 'more.'

Harry knew better than to argue with the Potions Master himself when he used that voice and so he relented and sipped a little more.

Satisfied, Severus sat back and surveyed Harry.

'Mmm, well you look alright to me', he announced finally and then 'Well done, Harry!' and Severus swept Harry into a fierce hug.

Harry felt a smile breaking over his own face.

Helga was looking at Harry with an expression of pride. She strode over and assisted Severus in getting Harry to his feet.

'Whoa', said Harry as he stumbled a little. 'Sorry, still a little dizzy.'

'Harmless side effects' said Helga dismissively. 'Nothing to worry about.'

Severus pushed Harry onto a stool. 'Best sit down for now', he advised kindly.

'Harry!' said Helga brightly and with barely concealed enthusiasm, 'would you like to know what the Consieve unearthed in your mind?'

From the look on Helga's face Harry was sure the news must be good and he nodded emphatically.

'Yes, of course', he said.

Helga looked at Severus. 'You may have guessed why I called Severus here…?'

Harry looked at his hands for a moment and realization hit him. He looked up at the founder and grinned.

'A potion?' he asked.

'Yes, indeed', said Helga and clapped her hands together joyfully.

Even Severus was smiling now despite his concern for Harry's condition.

'A very special potion, Harry', said Severus and his smiled faded a little.

'But, not an easy potion?' Harry guessed.

Helga and Severus looked at each other knowingly.

'No, not an easy potion', agreed Severus.

'But, certainly doable', interrupted Helga brightly. 'Severus is more than capable of assisting in the correct and successful creation of it.'

Severus gave Helga a little bow in recognition of the compliment.

'What is needed for this special potion?' asked Harry. He couldn't help his intense impatience to free his sister and the Longbottoms as soon as possible.

'The potion requires a flower from the tree of eternal waking – it is called the Dreamless, a grating from the Ammonious Root, the breath and a promise of a four times bound Lord and a splash from the Stream of Consciousness.'

Harry looked at the faces of Helga and Severus in turn. 'That sounds terribly complex', he said with great seriousness.

Severus nodded. 'It will be…difficult', he agreed, 'but, not impossible. Flowers from the Dreamless I can acquire through my pixie contacts, the Ammonious Root I have in some supply in my stores and a short journey underground will lead us to the Stream of Consciousness…'

'It's the promise and the breath...' said Harry realizing.

'It is', said Helga, nodding.

'The breath and the promise of a four times bound Lord is the most challenging ingredient' said Severus and Harry couldn't ignore the serious note in his voice.

'Why?' asked Harry quietly.

'The breath will give the affected the strength to breathe in the conscious world again but the promise is something stronger again… The promise from the Lord is a massive commitment – for as long as the affected live, the Lord must take them under his protection, their safety will be his responsibility forever.'

Harry nodded. 'OK, I understand. We need to find a four times bound Lord…'

"Harry', Helga interrupted gently, 'we have found one.'

Harry looked relieved. 'Thank goodness', he said, 'then what's the problem?'

Helga and Severus looked very solemn.

'Well, you see, Harry, YOU are the only four times bound Lord born for more than two centuries.' said Severus

'You are actually more than four times bound – you are Lords Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter, McGonagall, …

'Of course I'll do it!' Harry interrupted, leaping off the stool.

'Harry', Helga's voice was very stern, 'this is a major commitment, a very big promise for someone so young.'

'I'll do it!', said Harry with a huge grin.

'Are you sure?' asked Severus.

'I'll do it', Harry repeated and he started to laugh.

'We're gonna get them back!' he said triumphantly. 'They're coming home!'

Severus and Helga's faces broke into grins that matched Harry's.

'They're coming home!' agreed Helga.

**Ravenclaw Chamber (Half an hour before Dinner)**

Harry was sitting trying to focus on completing some Ancient Runes translations when a face suddenly appeared in the fireplace in front of him. Harry leapt from his armchair and knelt before the flames. The fiery tongues resolved themselves quite credibly into a representation of Severus Snape's face.

'Harry!' Harry could detect the pleased note to Snape's voice.

'Good news, Uncle Sev?' Harry guessed.

'Good enough', agreed Severus. 'I'm pleased to report that I have, in fact retrieved all of the ingredients necessary to complete the Awakening Spell for the Longbottoms and Minerva. We can proceed as soon as you're ready.'

Harry cast a look at his stack of Ancient Runes books on the table and grinned.

'I can come now!' he announced cheerfully. 'I'll meet you in your dungeon.'

'Good enough', smiled Snape and his image disappeared with a 'pop'.

**Hogwarts Dungeon (Pathway to Snape's Private Potions)**

Mere minutes later Harry burst, breathlessly through the doors of Snape's dungeon. The Potions Master looked up from his worktop and smiled a little crookedly.

'Hope you didn't rush, Harry?' said Snape innocently.

Harry looked at Severus and laughed. 'A little' Harry replied and walked over to inspect Snape's work.

Severus gestured at the ingredients spread out before him; an unspeakably beautiful flower, a tumbler of icy pure white water and a small dish with something that looked like ginger ground up in it.

'All the ingredients I needed to collect are here', said Snape quietly, concentrating on the items before him.

'And now, you're here, Harry, we have everything we need.' Harry turned to where Helga stood behind him.

'Helga', Harry said and smiled cheerfully at the founder.

'Exciting, isn't it, Harry?' beamed Helga. 'To think, we have everything we need to cure your sister and the Longbottoms.'

'Can we complete the potion now?' Harry didn't really think this was a possibility.

'No', said Helga confirming Harry's suspicions. 'The potion must be completed at the bedside of the patients.'

Harry nodded his head contemplatively.

'The breath and the promise must both be made at the exact moment the victims drink the potion.'

'Well, in that case', said Harry firmly, 'we better pack this lot up and get over to St Mungo's.'

Helga looked at Snape who simply shrugged. 'We have everything we need, Helga. There is no reason we can't proceed.'

'Fine', agreed Helga. She quickly wrote something on a piece of parchment and summoned a bat which was lurking near the dungeon ceiling.

'Really, Severus', Helga said primly, 'I really do wish you'd keep an owl or two about down here.' Helga quickly tied the parchment to the leg of the bat and set it loose.

'That's a message for your parents, Harry, in case they're looking for you at supper time.'

Harry felt a real jolt of excitement. It was really happening! Helga stepped up to the ancient fireplace Snape kept scrupulously clean.

'Let's go by the floo system', said Helga – it makes more sense. It's more practical and we can arrive in the fireplace on the exact ward.'

Harry and Snape simply nodded and stepped up to the fireplace. One by one the clever rescuers set off via the floo network to save Minnie and the Longbottoms.

**St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

Harry stood over the beds of the Longbottoms and stared into their vacant faces. It was chilling to see how completely devoid of expression they were.

Snape was busy setting up a small table with his ingredients. Helga moved up to Harry and passed him a fraying piece of parchment. Harry eyed the old scrap of paper before him. Helga nodded her head toward it. 'The Promise', was all she said. Harry nodded seriously and pulled up a visitors chair to read the wording of The Promise. He knew it was important to get the pronunciation of each word exactly right for the potion to work correctly. Harry read the following words…

_A Promise, A Pledge, A vow of Honour and Loyalty, of Trust and Kindness…_

_I speak these words freely. I give these words to you (Name) of my own volition. I wish you to receive these words and to be healed by them, believing in my strength and the power of my four times bound name._

_I give you my protection; I call you to be sheltered under my wing. I give you my promise that you need never fear harm again. I give you my shield that evil may never trouble you again. And, should you find yourself in peril I will cast all else aside and fly to your aid._

_This is my sincere Promise._

Harry finished reading the parchment and looked up at Helga. She was watching him closely.

'I'm fine, Helga', he said carefully. 'I know it's a major responsibility and I'm fine with it,' he said firmly. He looked Helga evenly in the eye.

Helga sighed and nodded her head.

'Fine. Good.' She turned to Snape. 'Severus, we're ready to begin.'

Snape moved calmly and deliberately. He picked up the beautiful, translucent flower and put it into a mortar. Next, he took up the container of white water and added a splash, the grated Ammonious was the last ingredient Snape was able to put into the mortar. This done, Severus picked up the pestle and ground and pounded the ingredients together. He added more water and turned to Harry.

'We are ready for you now, Harry.' Sev said quietly.

Harry stepped forward obediently.

'We need your breath first, Harry', said Snape. 'Simply learn over the bowl and blow across the surface. This Harry did easily enough.

'Excellent', Snape mixed the ingredients under the fog of Harry's breath that remained moving over the surface of the mixture.

'Now, over to the Longbottoms, Harry', urged Helga.

Harry took a longing look to where Minnie lay in her bed. Helga knew how anxious he was to revive his sister. 'All in good time, Harry', soothed Helga. Harry nodded fiercely. He knew she was right. Reviving his sister was going to be very emotional and he knew he might not have the stability after meeting her to revive the Longbottoms.

Harry moved over to stand between the Longbottoms. Severus stepped up with a thin tube of the potion which he had poured from the mortar. Harry stood very still and recited the Promise in a clear voice. He spoke Frank's name first. Snape and Helga huddled closer to Harry and looked down into Frank's face. For what felt like an interminably long period of time nothing happened and then, like a clay mask cracking, Frank's face began to move, slowly becoming mobile. Ever so slowly Frank's eyes began to open. Helga gasped when Frank finally looked out onto the world he had been absent from for so many, many years. Helga seized Harry's shoulder in excitement. Harry was surprised to hear her voice so calm. 'Frank, do you know where you are?' Slowly, Frank raised his head from the pillow. 'Is this real?' he asked, 'Or am I dreaming?' Helga gave a delighted burst of laughter and called for the Matron. As Harry moved across to Alice, Matron busied herself taking vital signs from Frank Longbottom. Helga watched in admiration as Harry repeated the ritual with Alice after Severus dribbled some of the potion into her mouth. As with Frank, slowly but surely Alice awoke. 'Severus', she exclaimed in wonder when she saw her childhood acquaintance. Severus was thrilled that Alice was so alert and Matron was quickly called to tend to Alice. The most rewarding moment, Harry thought, was when the Longbottoms turned to each other and saw each other for the first time. Their tears of joy were things that Harry would remember forever.

Finally, the moment Harry had been dreaming of since he first learned of the fate of the occupants of this was going to come true. Harry stepped cautiously across to his sister's bed. He looked down into her unconscious, beautiful face and felt a twinge of sadness and love. He refused to cry because it tears would be pointless. Gently, Harry took up his sister's hand in his own. Very quietly but confidently he spoke the words:

_A Promise, A Pledge, A vow of Honour and Loyalty, of Trust and Kindness…_

_I speak these words freely. I give these words to you Minerva Lily Potter of my own volition. I wish you to receive these words and to be healed by them, believing in my strength and the power of my four times bound name._

_I give you my protection; I call you to be sheltered under my wing. I give you my promise that you need never fear harm again. I give you my shield that evil may never trouble you again. And, should you find yourself in peril I will cast all else aside and fly to your aid._

_This is my sincere Promise._

When Harry finished speaking he bent and kissed his sister on the forehead. Like watching a beautiful flower unfolding, Harry watched his sister's face become animated. He was the first person to see her forehead crease with her waking and he was the first person to see her violet eyes and hear her speak. Harry felt the pressure on his hand tighten as Minerva looked at him and then; 'Harry?' she said softly and Harry watched her smile.


End file.
